My Fiancee
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Chapter 4 Update! Sakura adalah tunangan Sasori sejak mereka berusia 14 tahun. Namun, karena pihak keluarga menutupi hubungan mereka banyak pria yang berusaha mencuri hati gadis itu, termasuk Sasuke. Lalu bisakah Sasuke merebut Sakura dari Sasori? AU, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**My Fiancee**

 **By Ryu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Saso x Saku x Sasu**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, diksi berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt one : Necklace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Leaf Hide School** merupakan sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang berapa peringkat kelima seantero Jepang. Sekolah dengan berbagai fasilitas yang lengkap dan mewah ini menyediakan sebuah asrama khusus bagi siswa dan siswinya selama mereka menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut. Bagunan asrama itu sendiri dibagi menjadi 3 lokasi bangunan yang berada di satu lahan yang cukup luas. Masing-masing bangunan itu dipergunakan sebagai tempat tinggal siswa kelas X, XI, dan XII. Dengan sebuah taman kecil dan kolam renang besar yang menjadi pembeda diantara setiap bangunannya dan warna cat asrama yang berbeda agar ketiga bangunan serupa itu dapat dibedakan.

Asrama untuk siswa-siswi kelas XI memiliki warna cat kuning gading dan merah marun untuk kusennya. Di asrama ini dibagi menjadi beberapa kamar yang setiap siswanya akan mendapatkan 1 kamar untuk 1 orang. Urutan kamar itu sendiri berdasarkan urutan kelas dan disesuaikan dengan nomor absen. Jadi, jika jumlah kelas XI ada 6 kelas dan setiap kelas memikili 20 siswa, jumlah kamar di asrama ini adalah 120 kamar. Dengan 1 kamar penjaga asrama, 6 dapur untuk masing-masing kelas, dan sebuah ruang makan yang sangat besar untuk mereka semua. Tiap-tiap kamar memiliki 1 kamar mandi di dalamnya, sebuah tempat tidur, meja belajar, dan lemari pakaian. Dan masing-masing mereka wajib untuk menjaga kebersihan ataupun kerusakan dari kamar yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka masing-masing.

Seorang gadis cantik sedang mematut dirinya di sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung di dekat kamar mandi. Ia memoles riasan wajah tipis di wajah manisnya dan _lip tint_ berwarna _peach_ sesuai dengan bibir mungilnya. Rambut indah berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya ia beri sedikit pemanis berupa pita berbentuk kepala kucing yang lucu dan memakai bando berwarna putih. Baju _cheersleader_ berwarna putih dengan akses garis-garis emas berbentuk diagonal di bagian dadanya dan rok lipit berwarna putih dan magenta setinggi 15 cm dari lutut. Di bagian belakang punggungnya terdapat sebuah nomor punggung 8. Jika di dalam tradisi SMA ini, gadis yang memakai nomor punggung sama dengan pemain basketnya berarti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan yang menjadi misteri sampai sekarang adalah, tidak ada siapapun dari pemain basket KLHS yang memakai nomor punggung sama dengan Sakura. Di lengan kirinya terdapat kain berwarna emas yang terikat disana dan menunjukkan posisinya sebagai kapten. Seusai merias wajahnya, Sakura memandang sejenak pantulan dirinya dan bergumam pelan "Cantik."

 **-000-**

Di awal musim gugur ini sebagai tradisi dari tahun ke tahun, seluruh sekolah-sekolah favorit di Jepang mengadakan festival olahraga musim gugur yang memperlombakan berbagai cabang olahraga. Dimulai dari basket, sepak bola, voli, bulu tangkis, tenis lapangan, tenis meja, atletik, renang, _baseball_ dan olahraga lainnya. Mereka semua biasanya akan mengadakan upacara pembukaan terlebih dahulu untuk lebih memeriahkan suasana festival kali ini. Dan beruntungnya tahun ini yang menjadi tuan rumah adalah Konoha Leaf Hide School. Mereka menjadi tuan rumah sekaligus tempat diadakannya upacara pembukaan secara resmi yang akan diadakan sekitar 1 jam lagi.

Di sudut lapangan basket, terdapat tim basket jagoan KLHS yang akan bertanding dengan salah satu sekolah lainnya sebagai pembukaan. Tampak seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit putih dan wajah yang sangat tampan tampak serius dalam menjelaskan strategi mereka. Sebisa mungkin mereka akan memenangkan pertandingan perdana ini walau sebenarnya hanya sebagai syarat untuk upacara pembukaan festival olahraga musim gugur. Mata _onyx-_ nya tampak begitu serius menatap keenam anggota lainnya yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Kiba. Sasuke sendiri selain menjabat sebagai kapten dari tim mereka ia juga berada di posisi _point guard._ Shikamaru yang memiliki otak cerdas dan gerakan yang cukup gesit berada diposisi _shooting guard._ Naruto dengan gerakan lincahnya menduduki posisi pemain sebagai _small forward._ Neji dengan tubuh tingginya berperan sebagai _center._ Serta Sai dan Kiba yang terkadang berganti peran sebagai _power forward._

Di sudut lainnya, Sakura tampak memandu gerakan-gerakan yang akan mereka tampilkan di acara pembuka nanti. Ia sebagai kapten _cheerleaders_ , menggerak-gerakkan tubuh seksinya sesuai dengan irama musik dan diikuti oleh Ino, Tenten, Karin, Shion, Tayuya dan beberapa siswi kelas X. Beberapa siswa laki-laki menatap tubuh seksi mereka yang bergerak-gerak indah sesuai dengan musik. Apalagi sang kapten yang memiliki bodi sangat menggairahkan. Dengan dadanya yang lumayan berisi, ditambah dengan paha mulusnya yang jenjang, wajah yang manis, dan kulit putih mulus. Membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya pasti akan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi mendapatkan gadis itu.

Di satu sisi, terdapat mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia melirik sedikit-sedikit ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini sedang mengatur posisi-posisi dari para _base_ yang akan menjadi pondasi bagi para _flyer._ Gadis dengan nomor punggung 8 itu tampak memarahi Karin yang salah dalam melakukan kuda-kuda. Ia juga memilih Tenten yang tubuhnya lebih kecil sebagai _flyer_ pertama, Ino sebagai _fleyer_ kedua dan dirinya sendiri sebagai _flyer_ utama. Disamping itu, ia juga mengajari gerakan-gerakan dasar bagi para siswi kelas X dan tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia ditatap begitu _intens_ oleh si tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hoy _Teme_! Berhentilah mengagumi Skura- _chan_ dari jauh. Apa kau lupa he? Dia sudah memiliki pacar." Ujar Naruto yang sedang memakai _handband_ di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

Sasuke meliriknya sejenak dan meneguk cairan isotonik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia mengusap pelan keringat di dahinya menggunakan handuk berwarna biru tua dan kembali menatap siluet merah muda yang kini sedang melakukan atraksi piramida dan dikelilingi banyak laki-laki mesum dari setiap angkatan yang memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu... banyak sekali yang mendekatinya. Dan memang Sasuke akui jika ia memang pantas menjadi primadona di KLHS ini. Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang bagus, dan prestasi yang tidak main-main. Bahkan Sakura pernah mengalahkannya dua kali berturut-turut di kenaikan kelas XI dan awal semester lalu dengan menduduki posisi juara umum untuk kelas XI. Benar-benar gadis luar biasa. Pantas saja Sasuke sering memperhatikannya. Karena hanya gadis itulah yang dapat memenuhi standar Uchiha.

"Kyaaaaa... _senpai-senpai_ tampan dari Suna High School sudah tiba!"

"Sasori _senpai_ aku mencintaimu...!"

"Kyaaaa... Gaara _senpai_ semakin tampan saja!"

Beberapa gadis bersorak-sorak kegirangan melihat 6 orang pemain dari Suna High School yang akan bertanding dengan KLHS di pertandingan perdana nanti. Seorang pria bersurai merah dengan wajah tampan dan imut menebarkan seringaian menggodanya pada seluruh gadis di KLHS. Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori. Pria yang wajahnya 10 tahun lebih muda dari usianya itu adalah kapten basket sekaligus saingan terberak Uchiha Sasuke. Di sebelahnya ada Rei Gaara yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Akasuna Sasori. Di lapangan mereka berdua lebih sering dijuluki dengan "Duo merah bersaudara". Permainan mereka sangat bagus, dan selalu menjadi saingan KLHS disetiap tahunnya. Tahun kemarin, mereka memenangkan festival olahraga musim gugur ini dengan perselisihan skor hanya 1 poin, yaitu 55-54.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam seolah-olah melalui tatapan tajamnya itu ia bisa membunuh Akasuna Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori memandang gadis merah muda yang berada di puncak piramida para anggota _cheerleaders_ dan bersiap terjun sembari membuat gerakan memutar di udara. Manik _hazel-_ nya menatap si gadis begitu intens dan tersenyum begitu gadis itu melakukan pendaratan yang sempurna. Tak jarang beberapa gadis di KLHS menatapnya atau meliriknya dengan malu-malu. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengambil fotonya. Gaara menarik lengan Sasori dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga rekannya itu.

"Sudah waktunya menatap si merah muda itu bung! Kau harus menjelaskan kembali strateginya."

"Ah... kau merusak kesenanganku saja. Baiklah ayo!" Ujar Sasori dengan malas. Sebelum ia mengikuti teman-temannya, ia sempat melirik gadis merah muda itu dan mengedipkan matanya dengan genit dan dibalas pula oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"Ck! Kau dan Saku- _chan_ itu sama saja. Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu malam nanti." Ujar Kankurou yang tak sengaja memergoki kejadian tadi.

Sasori mengabaikan perkataan Kankurou dan mengirimkan pesannya pada gadis tadi.

 _ **To : my lovely Saku-chan**_

 _ **Kau semakin seksi saja.**_

 **-000-**

Acara pembukaan yang berlangsung di halaman KLHS itu berlangsung dengan hikmat. Para peserta dari berbagai sekolah mendengarkan pidato dari Sarutobi yang menjabat sebagai ketua pelaksanaan festival olahraga ini dengan baik. Beliau berpesan agar festival olahraga ini bertujuan untuk menjalin pertemanan dan hubungan baik antar sekolah serta para pemainnya harus menjunjung tinggi nilai sportif. Sebagai acara hiburan selagi kepala sekolah, tamu –tamu penting, para guru dan pendamping siswa-siswi beristirahat dan menikmati makanan dan minuman yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah. Kini saatnya para gadis-gadis _cheerleaders_ untuk tampil.

Si kapten merah muda itu mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari setiap laki-laki disana. Sebagai pembuka, ia akan menunjukkan _dance_ solo dengan menggerak-gerakan tubuh seksinya sesuai dengan irama musik. Tak lama kemudian, barulah para anggota _cheers_ lainnya masuk dan membuat formasi sesuai yang mereka latihkan selama ini. Selama pertunjukkan itu, ada dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna yang fokus menatap Sakura dari awal ia melakukan _dance_ solo hingga ke bagian piramida seperti sekarang. mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan ia memperlihatkan seringaiannya saat Sakura melakukan gerakan yang cukup cepat dan cukup sulit untuk dilakukan oleh seorang yang amatir. Gadis itu bergerak lincah dan gesit sesuai irama musik dan terus memperlihatkan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Membiarkan para lelaki memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan kelincahannya dalam menari.

"Hn. Dia seksi sekali." Gumamnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sepasang mata _hazel_ yang memandangi gadisnya dengan bangga dan menghentakkan kakinya seiring musik yang melantun. Ia melemparkan senyumnya saat gadis itu tak sengaja meliriknya dan memberikan seringaian khas miliknya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kehilangan konsenterasi dan hampir saja melakukan kesalahan. Namun ia tetap tersenyum pada gadis itu hingga ia menyelesaikan gerakannya dan berganti formasi.

"Hei! Kau akan menemuinya setelah ini?" Sesosok pemuda berhelaian merah bata merangkul Sasori. Sasori yang sedang menikmati Hamburgernya menatap saudara sepupunya itu dan menyeringai.

"Hm... tentu saja Rei! Aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh seksinya itu." Sasori menatap Sakura yang sekarang bersiap untuk melakukan atraksinya.

"Ck! Tapi jangan lama-lama. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertanding." Ujar Gaara mengingatkan.

"Ya."

Seusai pertunjukan dari _cheerleaders_ tadi, selanjutnya giliran _modern dance_ yang dari kelas XII. Para gadis-gadis _cheerleaders_ tadi beranjak menuju ruang istirahat karena mereka akan melakukan atraksi lagi saat pertandingan perdana akan dimulai. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet perempuan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ruang istirahat mereka. Ia mengusap keringat di sekujur tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil dan menutup pintu toilet itu.

Bram!

Sesosok lelaki tampan sudah berdiri disana sembari menatapnya dengan seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Namun ia tersenyum dan membiarkan lelaki itu mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan erat dan mengendus lehernya penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh...~ Sasori- _kun...~_ kau disini hm? Bukannya sebentar lagi kau akan bertanding?" Tanya Sakura seraya menahan desahannya.

Sasori tak menggubris pertanyaan gadisnya itu dan menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura cukup dalam.

"Hm... setelah 1 tahun kita jarang bertemu kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" rajuk Sasori.

"Ahhh.. baiklah.. apa kabarmu _sayang?_ " bisik Sakura dengan nada seksi di telinga Sasori. Gadis itu mengigit kecil telinga pemuda tampan itu dan membiarkan Sasori menahan semua bobot tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan kaki jenjang gadis itu di pinggulnya.

Sasori menahan hasratnya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melahap kekasih merah mudanya itu dan melahap bibir mungil merah muda nan menggoda itu. Merasakan lembutnya bibir Sakura dan mengajak lidah mungil itu untuk bertarung. Sakura meremas helaian merah kekasihnya itu dan menikmati cumbuan-cumbuan Sasori yang selama ini tidak bisa ia rasakan. Sasori mendudukkan kekasihnya di meja dekat wastafel dan menatap dalam manik hijau apel itu.

"Saku- _chan_ , kau tahu aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya. Sakura merasakan sentuhan Sasori diwajahnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Sasori- _kun_ , aku juga merindukanmu. A-aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan hari ini." Ia berbisik manja ditelinga kekasihnya.

"Hm...aku juga. Kau tunggu saja, malam nanti kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan semangat.

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Hm... timku berada di kamar yang terletak di asrama siswa kelas tiga. Nanti malam pukul delapan aku ke kamarmu. Dan kuharap kau akan menyiapkan semuanya Saku- _chan!_ kita akan menghabiskan malam bersama." Bisik Sasori dengan nada seksi di ujung kalimatnya.

Sakura mencium kembali bibir merah Sasori dan mengusap rahang kokoh kekasihnya.

"Ah... aku tunggu _ne._ Dan semangat untuk pertandingan nanti." Sakura merapikan helaian merah Sasori yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hm... terima kasih _sayang._ "

Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang dari mereka berdua.

-000-

Para siswi dari KLHS sudah berkumpul di tribun penonton. Sebagian mereka memakai baju kaos dengan buah tomat besar dibagian depannya. Kaos itu begitu ketat ditubuh-tubuh mereka hingga memamerkan lekuk tubuh mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula disisi lain, terdapat gadis-gadis dari Suna High School yang memakai baju kaos berwarna merah menyala dan rok lipit setinggi 15 cm dari atas lutut. Masing-masing kubu ini bersorak-sorak menyanyikan yel-yel mereka untuk memberi semangat bagi kedua tim yang sudah bersaing sejak dulu. Akasuna Sasori, kapten basket mereka tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke hadapan para gadis-gadis dan membuat Deidara selaku rekan timnya sesama basket _swetdrop_ melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu. Ia menarik (Baca : menyeret) Sasori dengan kasar. Membawa pemuda tampan itu ke tengah lapangan dimana Uchiha Sasuke sudah menunggunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Baka!_ Kau sudah punya kekasih masih saja tebar pesona dengan gadis-gadis centil itu. Kalau pacarmu melihat, kau bisa mati bodoh!" Ceramah Deidara.

Sasori merapikan rambut merahnya dan melirik seorang gadis merah muda yang berdiri di seberang lapangan tempat tim lawannya berada

"Hm... aku tahu Dei- _chan_. Tak usah khawatir, Saku- _chan_ dan aku saling mengenal jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu." Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu membuang wajahnya yang memerah malu dan menatap kembali sosok pirang dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik fokus pada permainan ini." Lanjutnya.

Deidara hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan mereka berpisah sesuai posisi masing-masing. Kini wasit sudah menggenggam bola di tangannya. Kedua pemain diposisi _point guard_ yaitu Sasuke dan Sasori sudah menatap tajam satu sama lainnya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam sedangkan Sasori menyeringai. Walau dari tinggi tubuh badan mereka secara fisik, Sasori tentu saja kalah. Namun...

Prit!

Sret!

Ia memiliki lompatan tinggi dan kecepatan yang gesit hingga bisa merebut bola lebih dahulu dari Uchiha Sasuke.

-000-

Dibangku lawan, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas Tayuya. Gadis dengan surai merah muda yang sama dengan dirinya namun warnanya lebih pucat. Tayuya adalah kapten _cheerleaders_ dari Suna High School. Menurut kabar yang beredar, ia sudah lama menyukai Sasori. Bahkan ia pernah dengan terang-terangan mencium Sasori saat kekasih Sakura itu bertanding melawan sekolah di Ame. Namun setelah kejadian itu Sasori bersikap dingin dengannya dan tidak pernah mengabaikan keberadaannya sama sekali. Dan sampai sekarang pun, Sasori masih tidak mau berbicara dengannya walau gadis itu masih berusaha untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

Sakura menatap Sasori yang kini berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Walau ia memang berada dipihak KLHS, namun hati kecilnya menginginkan kekasihnyalah yang menang. Sasori dengan gesit melewati Shikamaru dengan muda dan memberikan umpannya pada Gaara hingga menjebolkan ring lawan, 2-0 untuk SHS. Beberapa gadis bersorak sorai dengan angka pertama itu. Bahkan ada yang turun ke lapangan dan segera diamankan oleh pengawas. Sasori melirik sekilas ke arah gadisnya. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh gadis itu. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke menatapnya sebal. Naruto yang menyadari kondisi sahabatnya itu berjalan mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Tenang _teme._ Ini baru awal permainan. Mari jalankan strategimu itu."

-000-

Babak pertama telah berjalan 10 menit. Para pemain diizinkan untuk beristirahat dan anggota _cheerleaders_ dari Suna High School mengambil posisi di tengah lapangan untuk menunjukkan atraksi mereka. Skor di babak pertama berakhir seri, yaitu 15-15. Sasuke kembali ke pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat dan duduk di sebelah Haruno Sakura yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hn."

Gumaman Sasuke menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa di sebelahnya ada pemuda tampan yang merasa terabaikan. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Ingin aku pijat _ne?_ " tawarnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memiringkan posisinya agar gadis itu bisa menjangkau pundaknya dan menikmati pijatan di pundaknya yang memang terasa keram. Sembari menikmati saat-saat berdua seperti ini, Sakura mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya.

 _ **To : Sasori-kun**_

 _ **Sasori-kun, jangan cemburu ya... hehe... :p**_

Dari kejauhan Sasori menatap kekasihnya yang sedang memijat si kapten lawan mainnya. Ia hanya mendengus geli dan membalas pesan dari Sakura.

 _ **To: My Lovely Saku-chan**_

 _ **Tak apa Saku-chan :D**_

 _ **Lihat saja... nanti malam aku yang akan memijatmu.**_

Sakura _blushing_ mendapatkan balasan pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar dan kembali memijat Sasuke.

Ting!

Peluit tanda pertandingan akan dimulai kembali terdengar. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan melakukan sedikit peregangan. Ia menatap Sakura dan tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. Membuat para anggota _cheerleaders_ lain menatap mereka dengan iri dan membenci Sakura.

" _Forehead,_ kulihat Sasuke tersenyum padamu hm? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Bisik Ino setelah para pemain melanjutkan pertandingan mereka.

"Entahlah... aku tidak peduli _pig!_ Aku sudah punya pacar." Wajah Sakura memerah saat mengatakannya. Ia melihat pemain dengan nomor punggung 8 itu membawa bola menuju ring KLHS. Surai merahnya yang berkibar seiring ia berlari entah kenapa terlihat tampan bagi Sakura. Ia terus menatap Akasuna Sasori tanpa tahu bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu memandanginya sejak dari tadi.

" _Jidat,_ kenapa kau malah memandangi Akasuna- _san_ hm? Jangan bilang kau suka padanya." Tuntut Ino.

Sakura melirik sahabatnya sejenak dan tersenyum misterius. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Sakura kembali menatap kekasihnya itu.

Bagai tersambar petir, Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan horor.

"Sadarlah _forehead!_ Dia adalah lawan kita sekarang."

"Uh... kau bicara apa sih _pig!_ Ini 'kan hanya pertandingan biasa. Jadi jangan bertingkah lebay."

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

-000-

Seusai pertandingan hingga babak keempat, baik tim tuan rumah atau pun tim lawan masih mendapatkan skor seri, yaitu 88-88. Yah... kekuatan mereka memang selalu berimbang sampai babak kedua. Di babak ketiga Suna High School memimpin 66-60 dari tim tuan rumah dan KLHS mengejar ketinggalan mereka hingga babak terakhir. Para pemain saling bersalaman dan saat giliran kedua kapten itu berjabatan tangan, Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan tajam dan berbisik pelan " _Hn. Dibabak final aku akan mengalahkanmu._ "

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tertawa mendengar ancaman dari lawannya. Ia menjabat tangan Sasuke sembari tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu ke pemuda _raven_ itu. "Baiklah... kita lihat saja siapa yang menang Uchiha- _ **san!**_ dan kuingatkan kau akan satu hal..." Sasori mengecilkan suaranya " _Jangan dekati kekasih-_ _ **ku!**_ _Kau mengerti!_ " dengan nada mengancam diujung kalimatnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham. Setelah semuanya berlalu, kini Sasori berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan dimana para anggota _cheerleaders_ dari KLHS sedang melakukan atraksi mereka dan gadis merah muda itu berada di puncak para _base_ bersiap untuk melompat dan beratraksi di udara. Ia menatap Sakura dari bawah dan menunggu hingga gadis itu menyelesaikan atraksinya. Saat gadis itu melompat dan berputar di udara, dengan sigap Sasori menangkap tubuh gadis mungil itu dan membuat Sakura yang tak siap dengan pendaratannya menubruk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sakura.

Semua yang ada disana menyaksikan kejadian itu. Termasuk sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatap tak suka saat gadis incarannya berada di pelukkan lelaki yang menjadi musuh dan rivalnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan ketakutan. Di hadapannya sudah ada Akasuna Sasori yang menatapnya dengan menyeringai dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Sasori- _kun..._ membuatku takut saja. Kukira aku akan menabrak tubuhmu." Ujarnya.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan menatap manik _emerald_ gadisnya. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tubuh seksimu ini menghantamku hm... menikmatinya saja belum." Sasori menyeringai.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia kembali berdiri dan mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Sasori merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menciumnya tepat dibibir di depan semua orang. Membongkar hubungan mereka selama ini dan membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas.

"KYAAAAAA... SASORI- _KUN_! JANGAN MENCIUMNYA!"

"SAKURA DICIUM OLEH KAPTEN SUNA HIGH SCHOOL! APAKAH MEREKA BERPACARAN!"

"PANTAS SAJA NOMOR PUNGGUNG MEREKA SAMA!"

"SASORI... JANGAN MENCIUMNYA!"

Teriakan heboh para gadis serta para lelaki di Konoha Leaf Hide School membuat suasana lapangan itu bertambah riuh. Para wartawan sekolah dengan sengaja mengabadikan kejadian langka itu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk mencium mesra kekasihnya itu. Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari pinggul Sakura dan menatap kekasihnya dengan seksama.

"Hmm... mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. Kau, Haruno Sakura adalah tunanganku. Akasuna Sasori." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasori melepaskan cincin yang dijadikan bandul kalung oleh Sakura, dan memasangkannya di jari manis gadis itu. Cincin serupa dengan yang ada di tangan kirinya saat ini.

Cup!

Sekali lagi Sasori mencium bibirnya sebelum menarik gadis itu untuk keluar dari kerumunan yang meneriaki mereka dengan heboh.

"Cih! Dia mau pamer rupanya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **.**

 **Utang fanfic masih banyak, tapi akunya malah bikin FF bru. :v**

 **FF ini aku ambil dari prompt kalung dengan bandul cincin. Yah... gimana ya? Kayaknya seru juga bikin FF pake prompt. Kayak BTC kemaren.**

 **Oh iya...**

 **Chap depan kalau ada yg mau saranin Prompt-nya apa... aku dengan senang hati akan mempertimbangkannya.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Akasuna Ryu istri Saso :***

 **02.08.2015 (21.39)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fiancee**

 **By Ryu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Saso x Saku x Sasu**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, diksi berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt two : Lingerie and perfume**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menyeret Sakura menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup lengang dari keramaian. Ia menggenggam posesif telapat tangan mungil itu dan terus membawa gadisnya hingga berada di tempat istirahat khusus bagi pemain basket laki-laki.

" _A-ano…_ Sa-sasori- _kun,_ kita mau apa kesini?" Tanya Sakura seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang memang lumayan sepi berhubung para siswa dan siswi sedang berada di lapangan _outdoor_ atau _indoor_ untuk menyaksikan festival olahraga yang sedang berlangsung. Apalagi kini giliran dari cabang renang yang sedang mempertandingkan Ame High School dan Oto Private School. Para gadis berkumpul disana untuk menyaksikan pemuda-pemuda tampan yang mengekspos tubuh kekar mereka.

Sasori melirik sejenak wajah cantik kekasihnya itu dan membelai lembut pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hm… aku ingin mengambil tas dulu, Saku- _chan._ " Sasori membuka sebuah loker nomor delapan dan mengambil sebuah tas selempang berwarna hitam dengan corak merah. Gadis merah mudanya itu duduk dengan manis di atas sebuah kursi seraya mengangkat kepalanya seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Membuat Sasori menyeringai nakal dan mengecup sekilas bibir merah muda itu.

Cup!

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu dan merasakan telapak tangan kekar itu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Sasori menegak _soft drink_ yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya tadi dan menawarkan pada Sakura.

"Kau mau?"

"Hu'um" Sakura menerima botol minuman itu dengan baik dan menegaknya persis sama dengan tempat dimana Sasori meminum minumannya tadi. Walau ia tahu bahwa mereka baru saja melaluka _indirect kiss_ , namun baik Sakura atupun Sasori tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sasori kembali menggandeng tangan mungil itu dan kembali beranjak menuju kantin KLHS mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

 **-000-**

Suasana di kantin Konoha Leaf Hide School ini bisa dibilang sangat ramai. Tampak para siswa dan siswi berdesak-desakan hanya untuk memesan makanan ataupun mengambil tempat. Di KLHS ini memiliki 5 buah kantin. Satu untuk kantin utama, kantin guru, kantin siswa kelas X, kantin siswa kelas XI, dan kantin siswa kelas XII. Namun, untuk memperingati pembukaan festival olahraga ini hanya kantin utama dan kantin guru saja yang dibuka, wajar saja jika suasananya sangat ramai dan padat.

Sasori mengajak Sakura untuk mampir sebentar ke sebuah meja besar yang berisi 10 orang. Dan kesepuluh orang tersebut merupakan siswa-siswa dari Suna High School. Ada Gaara yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan mie gorengnya, Deidara si rambut pirang yang merupakan mantan kekasih dari sahabat Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Kankurou, Tobi, dan beberapa siswa kelas X yang tak ia kenal. Deidara yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya itu segera memberikan ruang bagi kedua pasangan yang baru saja menggemparkan KLHS sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

" _Danna!_ Kau dari mana saja _baka?_ Kami semua mencarimu tahu!" Ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan sebal.

Sakura terkekeh geli dan membuat rambut _soft pink-_ nya bergerak halus mengikuti kepalanya. Membuat semua lelaki disana menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan bergumam dalam hati, " _Kawai ne!_ " Sasori segera menarik Sakura ke belakang tubuh tegapnya dan menatap tajam semua rekan-rekan basketnya itu. Cemburu heh?

"Apa-apaan kalian menatap pacarku? Ingin kuberi makan siang gratis heh?" Sasori membunyi-bunyikan jari-jarinya. Membuat semua mata yang menatap Sakura segeramengalihkan pandangannya sebelum tangan Sasori menjadi makan siang gratis di wajah mereka.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi KLHS menatap sosok Sakura yang kini duduk di sebelah Akasuna Sasori dan rekan-rekan basket dari Suna High School. Mereka masih penasaran, ada hubungan apa Sakura dan Sasori? Kenapa bisa kapten _cheerleaders_ mereka yang cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan itu bisa berpacaran dengan kapten basket dari SHS yang _notabene-_ nya merupakan sekolah yang sejak lama sudah menjadi rival bagi KLHS. Dan sekarang gadis itu bergabung bersama mereka. Terlihat seperti pengkhianat heh? Tapi siapa peduli! Memangnya ada aturan yang tidak mengizinkan siswa/siswi dari KLHS untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan siswa/siswi SHS? Buktinya Ino juga pernah berpacaran dengan Deidara. Gadis enerjik yang selalu membuat gerakan baru di dalam klub _cheerleaders_ sekolah mereka itu. Bahkan saat itu Deidara sering bermain ke KLHS, dan tidak pernah ada yang bisa menentangnya.

"Saku - _chan_ , kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada lembut. Membuat Deidara yang duduk di hadapannya mendecih mendengar suara pemuda imut itu.

Sakura yang menyenderkan kepalanya dengan manja dipundak kokoh Sasori itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"TerserahSasori- _kun_ saja. Aku hanya ingin minum." Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Sasori memesan segelas jus stroberi ukuran besar dan dibungkus pada pelayan. Membuat Gaara yang sedang menyantap es teh manisnya memandangi Sasori dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Kalian tidak makan disini?"

Sasori melirik saudara sepupunya itu dan tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja tidak Rei. Mana mungkin aku tega bermesra-mesraan dengan Saku- _chan_ dihadapan kalian para jomblowan." Sasori terkekeh setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Gaara memutar matanya dengan bosan dan Kankurou berdelik.

"Hah kau! Mentang sudah bertunangan dengan Saku- _chan,_ jadi kau menganggap dirimu satu atas di atas kami?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Sasori dengan memamerkan seringaiannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sakura dan mengecup kepala gadisnya cukup lama.

Deidara memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ramen yang ia santap dan Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar! Anak muda."

Begitu pesanan Sasori sudah datang, pemuda tampan itu menggandeng Sakura kembali dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas pada rekan-rekannya.

"Hm… aku pergi dulu dengan Saku- _chan_. _Jaa minna!_ "

"Huuuu… dasar! Bilang saja mau berduaan un!" Celetuk Deidara.

Sasori menyeringai dan tetap membawa kekasihnya itu ke suatu tempat. "Kita mau kemana Sasori- _kun?_ " Tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Ke tempat yang sepi. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Sakura merasakan rona merah menjalari pipinya. Ia mengeratkan gandengan tangannya di lengan Sasori dan beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

Di satu sisi, Uchiha Sasuke sedang membasahi rambutnya dengan air yang menyala deras di wastafel. Ia menatap pantulan cermin yang menampakkan dirinya. Wajah tampan yang basah dan tantanan rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan tajam seolah-olah ia bisa membunuh objek yang berada di dalam cermin itu.

"Sialan Akasuna itu." Ujarnya menggeram kesal.

Ia mengambil nafas sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih berdasarkan rumor-rumor yang ia dengar. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa kekasih Sakura itu sekolah di luar negeri, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya adalah anak kuliahan, bahkan ada yang bilang Sakura itu dijodohkan. Entah mana yang benar namun sepertinya dugaan itusemua salah. Sakura adalah pacar dari Akasuna Sasori. Ya... Akasuna _**Sasori!**_ Mantan rival Sasuke saat SMP itulah rupanya yang menjadi pria beruntung mendapatkan si Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal dari Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi yang merupakan keluarga ternama di Konoha dengan berbagai rumah sakit, ataupun klinik dan apotik miliknya. Haruno Mebuki sendiri yang _notabene_ -nya seorang dokter kandungan, sama dengan ibunya Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Kenapa bisa Sakura berpacaran sama Sasori? Apa mungkin ibu Sakura dan ibunya tidak ada niat untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka? Oke ini pemikiran konyol Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengembalikan wajahnya pada raut datar seperti biasanya dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja wastafel bergetar, tanda masuknya sebuah pesan.

 _ **From : Naruto –dobe-**_

 _ **Hoi teme! Kau dimana? Tidak ingin melihat pertandingan renang he?**_

 _ **Aku mencarimu sejak tadi -baka-**_

Sasuke berdecih mendapat pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan pergi dari toilet itu.

 **-0o0-**

Kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu kini sedang berada di sebuah tribun kosong tempat memonton pertandingan sepak bola. Di karenakan jadwal untuk cabang sepak bola akan diadakan besok, maka suasana di dalam stadion itu sangat sepi dan tidak ada siapa pun gadis dan pria sibuk di kolam berenang _indoor_ milik KLHS yang letaknya di dekat gedung kelas XII. Disana sedang diadakan pertandingan cabang atletik dan salah satunya adalah renang.

Menikmati suasana yang sepi dan damai ini, Sakura menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sasori dan memainkan jemari-jemari kekar milik kekasihnya itu. Sasori sendiri tersenyum pada gadisnya yang manja itu dan sesekali mengusap kepala merah jambu Sakura atau menyesap minuman mereka.

" _Ne..._ aku senang sekali Sasori- _kun_ ada disini. Sudah lama ya kita tidak berduaan seperti ini." Sakura memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Helai-helai merah mudanya yang tertiup angin ia sampirkan ke belakang telinga mungilnya dan menyamankan kepalanya seraya menikmati belaian Sasori di kepalanya.

Pemuda Akasuna itu tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kepala gadisnya dengan sayang. "Ya... sudah lama sekali hm Sakura- _chan?_ Padahal saat SMP dulu kita sering pulang bersama. Atau setiap hari libur aku akan main ke rumahmu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Sasori sendiri menatap balik kekasihnya itu dan menghujani ciuman di dahi, mata, dan pipi Sakura. membuat gadisnya terkekeh kecil dan memeluk Sasori dengan erat.

"Iya. Dan saat itu, Sasori- _kun_ rela mengantarku ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal arah kita berbeda." Sakura tertawa pelan. Membuat rambut merah muda sebahunya ikut bergoyang dengan lembut. Benar-benar manis.

"Namanya juga kekasih hm? Jelas saja aku harus menjagamu." Sasori terkikik geli dan menarik hidung Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi... saat itu kita 'kan belum pacaran _ne,_ Sasori- _kun._ " Sakura memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Sasori dengan membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil disana.

"Ya... tapi ayahmu sudah mengamanatkanku agar menjagamu hm? Tentu saja saat itu aku harus menjaga tuan putri agar ia tidak terluka." Sasori mencuri ciuman di bibir Sakura sekilas.

Lagi-lagi sikap Sasori yang seenaknya membuat detak jantungnya berdetak kencang ini mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari Sakura.

" _Mou!_ Sasori- _kun_ itu suka sekali menciumku tiba-tiba. Aku jadi terkejut tahu." Rajuk kekasihnya.

Sasori mengacak pelan rambut merah muda kekasihnya sembari tertawa lepas. Melihat wajah bebas kekasihnya itu, mau tak mau membuat ide jahil di kepala merah muda Sakura muncul.

Sret!

 _DEG!_

Sasori menghentikan tawanya begitu merasakan seseorang duduk di atas pangkuannya secara tiba-tiba dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sasori, dan mengalungkan tangannya di pundak pemuda tampan itu. Rok lipit Sakura sedikit tersibak dan menampakkan paha jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus. Serta dadanya yang tepat berada di wajah Sasori.

Glek!

Sasori menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Posisi kekasihnya itu kini tepat menduduki selangkangannya dan membuat sesuatu di dalam sana menjadi 'tegang'. Gadis manis berwajah polos yang antara –tahu atau tidak- dengan perbuatannya itu tampak tersenyum sedikit nakal dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasori. Kedua tangan kekarnya secara tak sadar melingkar dipinggul ramping gadis itu dan menyamankan posisinya. Membelai lembut kepala merah muda beraroma _cherry_ itu dan sesekali mengecupnya dalam diam untuk menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Walau posisi mereka agak berbahaya, tapi siapa yang peduli? Toh Sakura itu sudah menjadi tunangannya. Bahkan sejak mereka berusia 14 tahun.

"Umm... Sasori- _kun._ " Sakura merenggangkan sedikit pelukan mereka. Manik _emerald_ itu tampak menatap _hazel_ Sasori sedikit gelisah. Seolah-olah ada hal kecil yang mengganjal difikirannya.

Tangan kekar itu membelai lembut wajah gadisnya dan mengecup kelopak mata kanan Sakura. " _A-ano..._ kenapa Sasori- _kun_ tidak menciumku? A-aku... menginginkannya sejak tadi." Rona merah menjalari wajah cantiknya. Cepat-cepat Sakura memalingkannya dari tatapan membius mata beririskan warna cokelat _cinnamon_ itu dan membiarkan wajahnya memerah padam.

Sasori sendiri menolehkan wajah Sakura agar menatap matanya, dan menyatukan dahi mereka membuat debaran di jantung Sakura terasa cepat.

"Hm... kau tahu Saku- _chan?_ Aku juga menginginkannya." Sasori mengecup kecil permukaan bibir mungil yang memakai _lip tint_ rasa stroberi itu.

Sakura menutup matanya saat kekasihnya itu memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut permukaan bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Saling merasakan tekstur lembut bibir keduanya dan menumpahkan kasih sayang mereka melalui sentuhan halus itu. Sakura sempat tertawa di tengah ciuman panas mereka berdua. Sasori mulai berani menyentuh kulit putih mulus paha Sakura dan menyesap leher jenjang itu. Bahkan ia memberikan sebuah _kissmark_ disana dan membuat nafas Sakura menjadi tersengal-sengal. Dadanya naik turun seiring sentuhan hidung dan bibir Sasori di leher mulusnya dan merasakan sesuatu menegang dan membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Cup!

Sasori kembali melumat bibir mungil itu. Namun kini tidak seganas tadi dan memainkan lidah Sakura hingga beberapa tetes saliva mereka terjatuh di dagu gadis itu. Merasakan paru-parunya menjadi semakin kosong, Sakura menjauhkan Sasori dengan mendorong pelan dada bidang itu hingga ciuman mereka pun terlepas.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." dadanya naik turun seiring kebutuhan oksigen yang mereka raup sebanyak mungkin.

Pipi Sakura memerah sendiri dan merasakan jemari kekasihnya membersihkan saliva di bibir mungil itu dan mengecupnya sekali lagi sebelum berbisik seksi di telinga Sakura.

"Hm... kau membuatku jadi bernafsu Saku- _chan._ Kita lanjutkan malam nanti." Sambil mengigit pelan cuping telinga Sakura.

Sakura bergerak gelisah dipangkuan kekasihnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Sasori.

"Baiklah... Sasori- _kun_ mau apa?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum menggoda. Ternyata gadisnya mulai nakal heh?

"Menikmati sesuatu yang belumku jamah." Bisik Sasori kembali seraya menjilat leher jenjang Sakura.

"Uhhh...~ Sasori- _kun._ Mesum sekali~" Sakura menahan desahannya saat kekasihnya itu kembali beraksi. Sasori menempelkan ereksinya pada selangkangan Sakura. Membuat kedua manik _emerald_ itu terbeliak kaget merasakan sesuatu yang tegang dan keras berada di antara 'miliknya'. Ia meneguk salivanya susah payah dan menatap mata _hazel_ Sasori.

"I-itu..~" Gadis merah muda itu tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasori dan merasakan debaran kencang di dada mereka masing-masing.

"Makanya, Saku - _chan_ jangan sembarangan menduduki hm... kau tahu 'kan sekarang." Ia mendudukkan kembali kekasihnya di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangan mungil gadisnya untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Ayo ke kamarku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"I-iya." Dan beranjak dari tribun sepi itu.

 **-000-**

Selama festival olahraga berlangsung, semua pemain dari setiap sekolah dan guru pendamping mereka diberi tempat penginapan khusus tamu yang letaknya di gedung asrama kelas XII. Setiap orang pun akan mendapatkan jatah 1 kamar mengingat asrama kelas XII ini adalah asrama terbesar dari semua gedung disana dan memiliki jumlah kamar hampir 400 buah. Kamar untuk para tamu undangan ini terletak di lantai 1, lantai 4-7. Dan kamar untuk para pemain dari Suna High School terletak di lantai 1.

Walau sudah hampir dua tahun bersekolah disini, namun Sakura sangat jarang mengunjungi asrama kelas XII. Selain karena yang tinggal disini adalah para senior, ia juga sedikit bingung alasan apa yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi kesana. Lagi pula palingan ia baru beberapa kali kesana, misalnya saat ada pemilihan ketua OSIS atau ketua asrama yang baru atau untuk urusan menemui guru. Karena gedung asrama kelas XII ini berhadapan dengan gedung asrama guru KLHS.

Pemuda tampan di depannya ini membawanya menuju sebuah kamar nomor 8. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu menggunakan kunci yang ia simpan di dalam tas dan mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam. Kamar berukura meter dengan cat berwarna kuning pastel itu tampak begitu sejuk dan tenang. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah _single bed_ dengan _bed cover_ berwarna hijau cerah, sebuah nakas yang di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur dan jam kecil, sebuah lemari berukuran sedang, dan meja belajar dengan rak buku di sebelahnya. Di dalam kamar itu juga terdapat sebuah kamar mandi dan balkon yang menghadap ke halaman belakang asrama. Bedanya gedung asrama kela XII dan yang lainnya selain ukurannya cukup besar, hanya asrama ini yang memiliki balkon. Sehingga menjadikannya sedikit lebih mewah dari yang lainnya. Di setiap lantainya juga memiliki sebuah _pantry_ __untuk membuat minuman atau mencuci piring, dan sebuah dapur untuk memasak.

Wangi kayu manis bercampur cokelat masuk ke penciuman Sakura, benar-benar aroma khas Sasori yang tidak pernah berubah dan selalu ia rindukan. Sakura menerima ciuman sekilas dari kekasihnya sebelum Sasori masuk ke dalam kamar mandi karena ia ingin buang air kecil. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan memainkan ponsel Sasori yang sempat dititipkan padanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil saat melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel kekasihnya adalah foto dirinya saat memakai bando telinga kelinci berwarna putih dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya seraya memeluk boneka _teddy_ pemberian kekasihnya itu. Ia memasukkan pola untuk membuka ponsel itu dan mengecek _galerry_ foto Sasori. Sesekali ia tertawa begitu menemukan foto Sasori yang sedang _selfie_ bersama Deidara, foto Sasori saat sedang menegak minuman, atau saat pemuda tampan itu berkeringat sehabis bermain basket. Jika dilihat-lihat kekasihnya itu tampan sekali. Dengan rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan, _hazel-_ nya yang memikat, wajahnya yang _baby face_ , dan tubuhnya yang proporsional. Benar-benar lelaki tampan idaman para gadis. Dan ia cukup beruntung bisa memiliki Sasori.

Dirasakanya seseorang mengecup kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sasori yang berdiri di depannya seraya kedua tangannya disembunyikan ke balik tubuh dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengintipi galeriku hm?" Sasori melirik layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto _selfie-_ nya dengan Gaara yang memasang wajah datar. Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mengembalikannya ke menu utama. Ia menatap Sasori dengan intens dan mengusap rahang kokoh kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Sasori- _kun?_ "

Merasa terbawa suasana dengan sentuhan gadisnya ia jadi melupakan rencananya untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Ini." Sasori menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertas berwarna _pink_ pastel dan terdapat sebuah bunga mawar merah muda dan putih di dalamnya, serta sebuah kartu. Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung namun mengambil kantung itu. Ia ingin membukanya dan melihat apa isinya namun Sasori melarangnya.

"Tidak sekarang Saku- _chan._ Buka di kamarmu nanti." Ia menatap Sakura dan mengusap pipi gadis itu, mengecupnya sejenak dan berbisik pelan, " _Dan pakai saat malam nanti._ "

Suara seksi Sasori membuat bulu roma Sakura merinding. Kekasihnya itu membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjangnya dan setengah menindihnya sembari menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan seksama. Ia menyentuh kulit lembut itu di sepanjang lengan gadisnya dan mengecupnya pelan seraya menikmati sentuhannya. Di bawahnya, Sakura menatap Sasori sedikit takut. Namun ia merasa nyaman dan mengalungkan tangannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hm... kulitmu lembut sekali Saku- _chan~_ " Sasori menahan berat tubuhnya menggunakan salah satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain mengusap kulit mulus kekasihnya. Mengagumi tubuh indah yang dimiliki kekasihnya sekaligus tunangannya itu.

Sampai sekarang, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas berciuman dibibir dan mencium leher Sakura. Ia tidak pernah berani menyentuh kekasihnya lebih dari itu. Apalagi hingga membuat kekasihnya merasa takut. Pernah Sasori ingin menyentuh dada gadisnya itu, namun Sakura saat itu dalam keadaan pingsan dan ia tidak mau dicap sebagai cowok mesum. Meskipun gadis itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Sakura merasakan tubuh kekar kekasihnya menimpa dirinya sehingga membuat dada mereka menyatu. Sasori sedikit meringis begitu merasakan kekenyalan milik gadisnya. Ia mengecup bibir merah muda itu dan merasakan sensasi saat tubuhnya menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif milik Sakura. Gadis dibawah kurungannya itu menggeliat saat dada bidang Sasori menekan tubuhnya. Bibir tipis nan seksi milik Sasori menghisap leher jenjang Sakura dan tangannya mulai bergeriliya untuk mengusap lembut perut rata Sakura. Gawat... jika dibiarkan Sasori bisa lewat batas.

"Aaahh...~ Sasori- _kun~_ ja-jangann..." suara desahan Sakura membuat _insting_ lelakinya bekerja cepat.

Sakura sedikit mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya. Membuat Sasori tersadar akan perbuatannya yang hampir saja kehilangan kendali dan menatap gadisnya sudah acak-acakan. Dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tidak lagi rapi seperti tadi. Baju _cheersleaders_ -nya yang sedikit tersingkap, dan lehernya yang memerah. Ia memukul kepalanya dengan keras dan segera beranjak dari tindihannya. Sakura sendiri merapikan penampilannya dan melirik kekasihnya yang menundukkan kepala seperti menyesal. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika Sasori menyentuhnya seperti tadi. Namun, ia rasa sekarang belum saatnya. Ia sudah memiliki waktu khusus dimana ia kan memberikan kepada Sasori seutuhnya.

" _Ne.._ Sasori- _kun~_ jangan seperti itu. A-aku tidak keberatan jika Sasori- _kun_ menyentuhku. Ta-tapi tidak seperti tadi. Sa-sasori - _kun_ tampak kehilangan kendali." cicit Sakura.

Gadis itu mencoba memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Sasori- _kun~_ " godanya.

Hati pemuda Akasuna itu terasa hangat saat Sakura memeluknya dan menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. Gadisnya itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara meluluhkannya. Ia berbalik menghadap gadis itu dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura seraya berbisik.

" _Gomen ne,_ Saku- _chan._ Aku kehilangan kendali."

"Umm... tak apa. Sasori- _kun_ tidak menyakitiku kok."

 **-000-**

Ino, Tenten, Matsuri dan Shion tampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di salah satu meja di kantin utama KLHS. Suasana di kantin itu tambah ramai setelah pertandingan di cabang atletik selesai. Dan akan ada pertandingan Voli antara Suna High School dan Kirigakure High School nanti sore. Mereka menikmati pesanan masing-masing seraya bercerita mengenai ketampanan para pemain basket dari Suna tadi.

" _Ne,_ Ino. Kau lihat tidak? Dei- _senpai_ sepertinya masih menaruh perasaan padamu." Cetus Tenten saat gadis bercepol dua itu menghabiskan jus mangganya yang tinggal setengah.

Ino yang saat itu sedang menikmati es serutnya mendelik tajam pada Tenten.

"Yang benar saja. Masa si pirang jabrik itu masih mengharapkanku heh? Dia saja tahu aku sudah pacaran sama Sai." Ia memainkan poni pirang panjangnya dengan centil.

Shion terkekeh geli dan menatap sahabatnya itu, "Pacar Sai heh? Baru dekat satu minggu dan kencan satu kali saja sudah menganggapnya pacaran."

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa mendengar celoteh Shion. Memang benar, Ino dan Sai baru saja dekat satu minggu setelah ia dan Deidara putus sebulan yang lalu. Dan mereka hanya berkencan satu kali, anehnya gadis pirang bermata biru langit itu mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran. Lucu sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku dan Sai- _kun_ sering memanggil _darling, anata_ atau semacamnya jika berkomunikasi. Sirik sekali." Ino menjawabnya acuh tak acuh seraya menikmati ayam gorengnya.

Matsuri yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sibuk memainkan ponselnya itu menarik perhatian Ino.

"Hei! Kau sedang sms-an dengan siapa Matsuri?"

Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat segala bentuk perhatian tertuju pada gadis berhelaian cokelat itu. Matsuri yang tidak siap untuk dijejali pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan menutup ponselnya.

"Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah dan tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tenten menatapnya curiga dan menyeringai kecil, "Pasti dari si merah itu hm? Dasar... ! mengaku saja Matsuri. Pasti SMS dari Rei Gaara 'kan?" Teban Tenten dengan jahil.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Gaara?" Tanya Shion dengan rasa ' _kepo._ '

"Tentu saja ada. Tadi 'kan sebelum kita bubar, Gaara menghampiri Matsuri dan meminta nomor ponselnya." Goda Tenten. Yang digoda wajahnya semakin memerah dan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan menyesap es tehnya.

"A-apa sih kalian! Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman kok." Sangkalnya.

Ino sebagai ratu gosip tentu saja mencium ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia memandang Matsuri dengan lekat dan membuat gadis itu merasa risih.

"Lalu... kalau berteman, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"A-apa? ti-tidak kok. Mungkin aku kurang sehat saja." Sangkalnya.

"Kurang sehat _ne?_ Kurang sehat setelah diajak berkenalan dengan salah satu pangeran." Gurau Ino dan membuat Shion serta Tenten ikut tertawa.

"Kalian ini! Jahat sekali padaku~" Rengek Matsuri yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya dan menungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Ya ampun... yang lagi kasmaran itu memang mudah sekali diganggu ya." Ledek Tenten.

"Ya... apalagi kalau gebetannya sudah mulai mengantar-jemput ke sekolah. Aduh... _so sweet_ sekali." Cetus Shion.

Gadis bercepol dua itu mulai merasakan hawa yang berbahaya. Apalagi lirikan mata Ino yang nakal.

"K-kalian kenapa?" Tanya Tenten gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Iya 'kan Shion? Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Setelah menjalin hubungan tanpa status yang cukup lama, akhirnya _senpai_ cantik kita itu mengambil tindakan yang cukup berkemajuan."

Tenten merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia tahu sekali siapa _senpai_ yang dibicarakan oleh dua sahabat pirangnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga Neji. _Senpai_ asal kelas XII-2 yang sedang dekat dengannya. Apalagi setelah mereka sama-sama memasuki klub Judo, benar-benar hubungan yang manis.

"Uh... padahal awalnya dingin sekali ya? Tiba-tiba jadi menghangat." Sambar Shion. Duo pirang itu kembali terkikik dan membuat Tenten malu.

"Sudahlah Ino! Shion! Huaaaaa... aku malu tahu!" Tenten menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sendiri.

Duo pirang itu kembali tertawa lepas tanpa tahu ada sosok yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hm... manis sekali." Gumamnya.

 **-000-**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar asramanya untuk mengambil bekal makanan yang sempat dititipkan oleh kakaknya kepada penjaga asrama. Seharian ini ia merasa bosan karena sedari tadi hanya sibuk memperhatikan anak-anak sekolah lain yang berada di sekolahnya. " _Cih! Mengganggu ketenangan saja._ "Fikirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum mengambill makan siangnya dan berencana untuk menikmatinya sendiri di atas atap asrama. Terkadang ia juga butuh saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar asramanya, sosok merah muda melintasinya dan gadis itu tampak membawa sebuah kantung kertas yang entah apa isinya. Sasuke cukup terkejut, kamar mereka memang berdekatan. Hanya dipisahkan satu kamar kosong yang digunakan sebagai tempat meletakkan barang-barang yang tak berguna. Ia melirik gadis incarannya itu dan melihat keadaan sekeliling mereka. Ternyata hanya sendiri hn? Kemana perginya si _setan merah_ itu? Sakura masuk sebentar ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian ia keluar lagi dan mengunci pintu kamarnya itu. Begitu tubuhnya berbalik, barulah ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya dari depan kamar bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" panggilnya dengan suara lembutnya.

Ia menghampiri teman sejak kecilnya itu dan berdiri dengan jarak 30 cm dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ mau kemana?" mata _emerald-_ nya tampak menatap sebuah bento berukuran cukup besar yang berada digenggaman Sasuke. Melihat _bento_ itu, ia jadi lapar. Seingat Sakura, ia memang belum makan apa-apa. Sasori hanya mengajaknya minum jus. Itu pun untuk satu berdua.

"Hn. Mau makan di atap. Kau mau?" Sasuke mengangkat bekal makan siangnya. Menatap mata _onyx_ itu dan bekal di tangan Sasuke, jujur saja ia ingin menerima tawarannya. Apalagi ia memang lapar.

"Ah... ta-tapi.. nanti Sasuke- _kun_ bagaimana? Itu' kan makan siangmu. Aku bisa makan di kantin bersa- kyaaa..."

Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena tangan kekar itu menariknya pergi ke atap asrama untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampai di atas atap asrama kelas XI yang udaranya lumayan sejuk, Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arah pagar pembatas atap gedung itu. Ia menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan rambut _raven_ -nya dan mengajak Sakura untuk mendudukan diri di sana.

"Kyaaaaa... disini sejuk sekali. Aku baru pertama kali ke sini Sasuke- _kun~_ " gadis _cherry_ itu berteriak kesenangan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Membuat Sasuke terpana sesaat.

"Umm... Sasuke- _kun_ sering kesini ya?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Ia memposisikan tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk di samping pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn. Setidaknya sekali seminggu aku pasti kesini."

"Wah... kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya? Aku suka tempatnya." Sakura menutup matanya untuk merasakan terpaan angin musim semi. Helaian merah mudanya ikut berterbangan dan membuatnya tampak cantik saat itu. Diam-diam Sasuke mengambil gambar Sakura menggunakan ponselnya dan langsung menjadikannya _wallpaper_ untuk _lock screen-_ nya.

" _Cantik."_ Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka bekal makan siangnya dan seketika aroma masakan khas rumahan menyapa hidung mereka. Ada beberapa buah Onigiri yang ukurannya cukup besar, tempura, Sushi, dan beberapa tusuk Yakitori serta ekstra tomat di bagian bawah kotak bentonya karena kotak bento milik Sasuke tingkat dua.

"Kyaa... masakan rumah _ne?_ Aku jadi rindu masakan ibu." Ucap Sakura saat melihat isi bekal sahabatnya itu.

"Hn. Kita bagi dua. Aku tidak sanggup menghabiskannya sendiri." Sasuke membuka tingkatan kotak bentonya itu dan memasukkan setengah isi bentonya pada kotak yang satu lagi. Tak lupa pula ia pisahkan tomatnya karena itu adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti Sasuke- _kun_ makan apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menerima bento untuk dirinya dan membandingkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tak apa. Kau sudah lama tidak mencicipi masakan ibuku 'kan?" Sasuke mulai mengunyah onigirinya.

"Ya... sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke- _kun._ Nanti aku akan mengajak ibu kesana setelah ayah pulang dari tugasnya di Afrika. _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun~_ kau baik sekali." Sakura menampakkan senyuman termanisnya. Membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dan semburat merah sempat menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hn, sama-sama."

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara makan siang bersama mereka seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. " _Aku akan merebutmu Sakura._ " batin Sasuke.

 **-000-**

Malam harinya saat gadis merah muda itu membuka kantung kertas pemberian Sasori tadi siang, dadanya berdegup cukup kencang. Ia membukanya hati-hati takut merusak isi bagian dalamnya. Begitu kantung kertas itu terbuka, ia membaca sebuah kartu ucapan yang ditulis langsung oleh kekasih merahnya itu. Sebuah ucapan singkat yang membuat bibir Sakura tersenyum manis.

" _ **From : A.S**_

 _ **For : My girl, H.S**_

 _ **Sedikit hadiah yang kuharapkan bisa membuatmu tampak lebih cantik untuk malam nanti.**_

 _ **Buka dan pakailah aku sangat menantikannya, My Fiancee.**_

 _ **Love you.**_

 _ **A.S**_ **"**

Di dalamnya juga terdapat dua buah tangkai bunga mawar harum berwarna putih dan merah muda. Sakura menyesapnya wanginya dan meletakkan bunga itu pada sebuah vas yang ia taruh di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sakura menemukan sebuah _lingerie_ berwarna merah menyala berbahan lembut dan sedikit transparan. Membuat pipi ranumnya memerah sendiri membayangkan tubuhnya berada di dalam balutan kain tipis itu dan memamerkan lekukan tubuh seksinya. Apalagi warnanya merah menantang. Sama seperti rambut kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kembali isi di dalam kantung kertas itu. Mata _emerald-_ nya membesar saat mendapatkan sebuah parfum keluaran terbaru yang ingin sekali ia beli sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Sebuah parfum dari Paris yang sedang laku terjual di pasaran. Namun, karena harganya mahal Sakura hanya bisa gigit jari. Ia tidak mau meminta uang lebih pada ayahnya.

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Sasori selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menyimpan kantung kertas itu di samping meja belajarnya dan segera mengambil handuk karena ia akan membersihkan tubuhnya menjelang Sasori datang nanti.

"A-aku harus luluran _ne?_ "

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan membawa masuk _lingerie_ mahal yang akan menjadi pakaiannya malam ini.

 **-000-**

Sasori sudah siap dengan kemeja hitam dan kaos merah marun yang membalut tubuh kekarnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk malam ini, karena ia telah menyusun rencana indah yang akan ia lakukan pada Sakura. Di tangannya terdapat sekotak kue yang ia pesan di toko kue sore tadi untuk menemani waktu kebersamaan mereka. Jam di tangan kirinya menunjuk pukul 8 malam. Waktu yang tepat untuk menemui gadis cantiknya itu. Ia berjalan menelusuri klantai koridor asrama kelas XI yang cukup sepi karena sebagian siswa dan siswinya berada di dalam kamar masing-masing. Ia berhenti tepat di kamar nomor 09 dan mengetuknya dengan pelan. Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah kimono berwarn hijau _emerald_ seperti warna matanya melingkupi tubuh indahnya dan segera berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu.

Deg!

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak begitu mengetahui bahwa Sasori-lah yang tiba. Pipinya memerah saat menatap penampilan kekasihnya yang lumayan tampan dan keren malam itu.

"Hai... kau baru siap mandi hm?"

"Um... maaf kalau aku lama membuka 'kan pintu untuk Sasori- _kun."_

Sasori menggeleng dan menutup serta mengunci pintu kamar Sakura. Ia meletakkan kue yang di bawanya di atas ranjang dengan _bed cover_ bunga tulip dan berwarna ungu muda itu. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh permukaan wajah Sakura yang terasa halus dan lembut serta merapatkan tubuh mereka. Membuat Sakura terbuai dengan sentuhan Sasori di kulit putihnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menyesap aroma _mint_ bercampur _cherry_ yang menguar di leher jenjangnya sehabis mandi.

Jari-jari lentik Sakura mengusap rahang tegas yang sedang bermain di lehernya dan menciptakan jejak merah _kissmark_ yang samar. Sasori beralih pada bibir merah muda Sakura yang belum tersapu oleh apapun baik itu _lipgloss_ atau pun _lip tint_ rasa stroberi yang biasa digunakan Sakura. Ia mengecup kecil bibir manis itu sebelum mengulumnya penuh nafsu dan merasakan _kissable-_ nya bibir gadis merah muda itu.

Sasori menuntun Sakura berjalan mundur menuju _single bed_ yang berukuran cukup lebar itu dan mendudukkan kekasihnya seraya tangannya bekerja untuk membuka kimono mandi Sakura. Membelai lembut permukaan kulit gadis itu dan menatap penuh damba lekukan tubuh kekasihnya yang terbalut _lingerie_ merah menyala yang ia berikan pada Sakura.

"Ck! Sial, kau seksi sekali Sakura- _chan._ " tangan kekarnya memainkan tali tipis yang menggantung di bahu mungil Sakura dan menampakkan lengannya yang kecil.

Sasori menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura dan menyesapi aroma memabukkan itu seraya menciuminya dengan lembut.

"Kau habis lulur hm?" Tebak kekasihnya.

"Ahhh...~ i-iya... Sasori- _kun_ ~ dari mana kau tahu _ne?_ " Ia memainkan rambut merah Sasori.

"Tentu saja. Kulitmu tambah lembut dan wangi. Aku menyukainya."

Seraya mengecupi dada atas Sakura. Tangan kekar itu meloloskan tali tipis itu dari tubuh Sakura dan menurunkannya hingga dada Sakura yang berukuran cukup besar itu terpampang jelas di wajah _baby face_ Sasori. Mata _hazel-_ nya tidak bisa berkedip saat gumpalan daging kenyal itu berada tepat di hadapannya seolah-olah mengundangnya untuk segera mencicipinya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya sang kekasih pada gadisnya yang memerah malu itu.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasori saat mulut kekasihnya itu mengulum puncak dadanya dengan rakus dan penuh nafsu.

"Ahh... S-Saasori- _kun_...~ uh... pelan-pelan."

Tangan kekarnya meremas dada Sakura dengan semangat. Ia bermain di dada kanan gadis itu dan mengecup serta mengulum puting payudara Sakura yang menonjol dan mengeras. Membuat sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya ikut mengeras dan nafasnya memburu.

"Saku- _chan,_ bolehkah malam ini aku menyentuhmu seutuhnya?" tatapan serius dari _hazel_ Sasori membuat jantung Sakura berdentum dengan cepat. Ia tahu, malam ini Sasori menginginkannya. Maka dari itu, Sakura menyiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Ia menghabiskan waktu 45 menit hanya untuk mandi dan luluran. Mempersiapkan tubuhnya seindah mungkin karena malam ini adalah malam pertamanya untuk menjadi milik Akasuna Sasori seutuhnya.

Sakura menangkup rahang Sasori dan menatap mata _hazel_ yang memandangnya penuh damba. Sakura mengecup bibir Sasori sekilas, sebelum pada akhirnya menanggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas ciuman panjang oleh kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. A-aku 'kan milik Sasori- _kun._ " Bisiknya dengan suara yang seksi.

 **-000-**

Sakura ia baringkan di atas ranjang itu dalam keadaan tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. _Lingerie_ merah menantang itu sudah ia singkirkan dan menyisakan _thong_ berwarna merah muda yang menutupi area privasi kekasihnya. Sasori sendiri sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana dalamnya yang tidak sanggup menyembunyikan ereksinya yang sangat tegang.

Malam ini mereka berdua terlihat gugup. Pemuda Akasuna itu menyentuh perut rata Sakura dengan hidungnya dan menjilari area pusar gadis itu hingga membuat tubuh Sakura bergelinjangan menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Sasori. Tangan kekarnya menyibak _thong_ itu dan menurunkannya hingga lolos dari kaki jenjang Sakura dan menampakkan kewanitaan Sakura yang mulus tanpa rambut dan sedikit basah. Sasori tersenyum begitu melihat kewanitaan gadisnya yang sangat terawat. Ia membuka paha Sakura dan mengecup pelan permukaan sensitif itu hingga membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Kyaa... S-Saso- _kun~_ kau mau a-apa?" Mata _emerald_ itu bergulir menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya berada tepat di depan kewanitaan yang selama ini ia jaga dan ia rawat.

Sasori menyeringai sebelum pada akhirnya menjilatnya dengan rakus dan menggigit kecil tonjolan kecil di dalam sana.

"Aahhh...Sasori- _kun~ kya..._ ja-jangan disana... uuhh... ahn...~ "bibir merah muda Sakura menceracau menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya.

Sasori tetap memainkan milik gadisnya itu hingga Sakura merapatkan kedua pahanya, membuat kepala kekasihnya terjepit dan berteriak kencang, "Sa-Sasori- _kun..._ awassss... kyaaaaaaa~~~~~"

Cairan bening keluar dari sana. Sasori meneguknya dengan cepat hingga meleleh di dagunya dan mengisap kuat kewanitaan Sakura yang berkedut dengan jelas. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia meloloskan kejantanannya yang sudah berdenyut dari celana dalam sialan itu dan membuat Sakura meneguk salivanya melihat ukuran milik Sasori.

Milik kekasihnya itu begitu besar dan mengeras tepat menunjuk ke arahnya. Sasori mengurutnya sejenak sebelum mengambil posisi di antara celah milik Sakura yang tertutup rapat dan menatap gadisnya penuh damba.

"Saku- _chani,_ aku akan mulai. Tatap aku saat kita melakukannya." Ia mengecup bibir Sakura sejenak.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasori yang memerah karena menahan nafsunya dan memeluk leher pemuda itu.

"Um... lakukanlah... pelan-pelan Sasori- _kun._ Ini yang pertama untukku." Bisik gadisnya.

Sasori tersenyum. Jadi ia yang pertama yang akan menyentuh Sakura secara dalam. Ia segera memposisikan miliknya di depan kewanitaan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk memasuki celah sempit itu. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya dan merasakan penyatuan dari 2 tubuh yang haus akan kenikmatan itu.

"Ahh...Sasori- _kun~_ "

Sakura mendesah saat merasakan dinding rahimnya tersentuh oleh milik Sasori yang lumayan besar. tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan memeluk Sasori lebih erat. Sasori tersenyum sekilas saat kejantanannya telah terbungkus seperempat dari miliknya. Ia menggoyangkannya sejenak dan menariknya kembali sebelum mendorongnya cukup kuat dan merasakan selaput yang menghalanginya.

"Saku- _chan,_ sebut namaku dan rasakan setiap sentuhan yang aku berikan. Aku.. aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura."

Brek!

Sasori mendorong semua sisa kejantanannya hingga terbungkus sempurna di rahim Sakura. sakura berteriak kecil mehana rasa sakit teramat perih di bawah sana dan segera disibukkan dengan ciuman memabukkan dari Sasori yang menyentuh bibir dan dadanya. Ia masih mendiamkan miliknya di dalam sana dan merasakan denyutan-denyutan yang diberikan ole kontraksi otot kewanitaan Sakura. Setelah Sakura merasa cukup nyaman dengan milik kekasihnya itu. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap iris _hazel_ Sasori yang begitu sayu.

"Ahhh... Sasori- _kun_... ini penuh sekali _._ " Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Membuat gesekan di antara dua kulit yang sensitif itu.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasori dan tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Lanjutkanlah..."

Merasakan sinyal yang telah diberikan Sakura, Sasori segera memompa tubuh mungil itu dan merasakan sensasi ternikmat yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Kyaaaa... Sasori- _kun~~~_ ini nikmat sekali.. aaah...aah...~ ce-cepat... lebih cepat!"

Desahan Sakura membuatnya tambah semangat. Ia terus memompa tubuh kecil yang bergelinjangan itu dan sesekali mengulum dada Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang karena pertarungan mereka.

"Uh... lagi... berikan aku lagi...lagi... kyaaaaa...~" Teriak Sakura.

Sasori terus menghujami kejantanannya pada lorong sempit itu dan merasakan kenikmatan saat cairan Sakura keluar dan memberikan pelumas bagi kejantanannya. Ia menyentak lebih dalam hingga menyentuh G-spot Sakura dan membuat gadisnya berteriak kencang.

"Huaaaa... Sasori- _kun..._ nikmat sekali... an...ahhh... enghh~" Sakura tak bisa meredam suaranya.

Kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu begitu membuainya hingga kepalanya terasa ringan dan tubuhnya serasa melayang. Sasori menyeringai puas dan terus memompa tubuh kecil itu untuk mereguk kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikannya. Ia merasakan kejantanannya semakin membesar dan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai.

"Sasori- _kun...panas! hua... ahh...ah...Sasori-kun... kyaaaaaa..._ "

Sakura kembali berteriak untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya kelima. Sudah 1 jam mereka bermain dan Sasori masih memompa tubuhnya. Kekasihnya itu luar biasa jantan. Sasori terus menggesekkan milik mereka, hingga miliknya terasa semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam milik Sakura hingga menetes keluar dan membasahi sprei ranjang mereka.

"Kyaaaa... oh... ahhnn... uh... nikmat sekali." Desah Sakura.

Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Sasori mencabut miliknya dan merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh Sakura. benar-benar pengalaman pertama yang berkesan. Ia menyeringai puas dan mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Hm... kau nikmat sekali Saku- _chan._ aku jadi ingin ronde kedua." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kekasih tampannya itu dan mengajak Sasori berciuman.

"Um...a-aku mau lagi... Sasori- _kun.._ berikan aku lagiii..." rengek kekasihnya.

Mendengarkan suara seksi Sakura itu, ia merasakan miliknya mengeras kembali dan segera menindihi tubuh mungil Sakura. sakura terkekeh melihat seringaian kekasihnya itu dan memeluk Sasori yang berusaha memasukkan kembali miliknya.

"Hyaaaa..." Pekik Sakura.

"Hmm... ronda kedua dimulai Saku- _chan._ " bisik Sasori dengan suara seksi dan memompa miliknya yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Sakura...

"Yah... begitu... lagii...ahh..~ lagi Sasori- _kun~_ " teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Dan terus melakukan kegiatan mereka untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Tanpa tahu, bahwa seseorang di sebelah kamar mereka mendengarkan pertarungan itu.

"CIH! Melakukannya di asrama! Dasar bajingan!"

Ia menutupi telinganya dari bantal untuk menghindari teriakan-teriakan erotis Sakura yang terdengar ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC.**

Wkwkwk... kampret... chap ini panas banget!

#kipas-kipas pake baju Saso-kun.

 **Kyaaa... scene lemon itu collab sama Shanchi. Aku jadi malu XD**

 **Yap.. khusus chap ini kami collab. Walau si Shanchi yg buat lemonnya. Dan aku yg bagian lainnya #NUTUPMUKAPAKESENDAL**

 **Jadi mayuhhhh XD**

 **Noh... kalau kurang tagih ke Shanchi... jangan ke aku ya.**

 **Soalnya aku gak bisa dan gak pengalaman #kampret.**

 **Wkwkwkw... udah selesai nih promot 2. Prompt selanjutnya apaan ya?**

 **Yuk... monggo review!**

 **Salam hangat Akasuna Ryu (Istri Saso) dan Shanchi no Haru (selingkuhan Sai #digampar)**

 **Byeee...bye...!**

 **Yang mau nanya silahkan ke kolom review... chap depan aku janji bakalan balas :***

 **09.08.15 (14.51)**

 _ **Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu...tapi aku baca kok review dari kalian semua. Makasih banyak yaaa...**_

 _ **Special thanks for**_

 _ **Luca Marvell, sakura sweetpea, azhuichan, kiRei Apple, somebody, okeyoon98, guest, fukinyan, likha, dewazz, East Robo, nchie. Ainie, Noname18, Sori. Nha7SS, Lady Bloodie, rizaku-kun.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fiancee**

 **By Ryu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Saso x Saku x Sasu**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, diksi berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt Three : The little piece from the past**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang menyelimuti dirinya yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Perlahan, ia berusaha untuk membuka manik _emerald-_ nya dan menemukan sesosok tubuh manusia yang menghimpitnya. Seulas senyuman merekah di wajah cantiknya yang tampak lebih berwarna hari ini. Melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang memeluknya erat, dengan paras wajahnya yang terlihat polos saat tertidur, dan dengkuran nafasnya yang teratur. Merupakan sebuah pemandangan pagi yang membuat rona merah hadir di pipi _chubby-_ nya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu akibat semalam. Bahkan, bukti penyatuan mereka masih ada.

Ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya pagi yang masuk melalui jendela yang memang ia biarkan terbuka dari semalam. Jam berbentuk buah ceri yang terletak di dekat meja belajarnya menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Masih terlalu awal untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang sedikit "Kebo" ini. Sakura memainkan helaian rambut merah menyala Sasori yang terlihat sedikit basah akibat pertarungan mereka. Mengingat kejadian semalam, membuat wajahnya memerah sendiri dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kokoh Sasori yang memeluknya posesif.

"A-aku... sudah menjadi seorang wanita _ne?_ " gumamnya sendiri.

Ia mengecup kepala Sasori yang bertengger di lekukan lehernya dan terus mengusap tubuh kokoh itu hingga terdengar suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hm... sudah pagi ya?" Sasori mengusap mata _hazel-_ nya yang terasa mengantuk. Ia menguap lebar tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata indah berwarna hijau apel yang memperhatikannya. Begitu kedua matanya terbuka secara total, barulah ia sadar jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Saku- _chan?!_ " ucapnya dengan nada terkejut. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Membuat sesuatu di bawah sana terlepas secara paksa dan membuat wajah keduanya merona disaat yang bersamaan. Cih! Kau melupakan kejadian selamam heh? Sasori? Ia memindahkan berat tubuhnya yang semalam menghimpit tubuh mungil tunangannya sendiri dan bergulir ke sebelah kanan Sakura. Masih diliputi perasaan yang sama-sama malu, Sasori mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal dan menatap sepasang netra bening yang bersembunyi di lengannya.

"Hm, _Ohayou,_ _Cherry._ " Ia mengecup kelopak mata Sakura dengan perasaan sayang. Membuat sosok gadis –ralat- wanita yang ia panggil 'Cherry' tadi mendongakkan kepalanya dan merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan halus yang diberikan Sasori melalui kecupan mereka. Benar-benar _first morning special_ bagi kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara ini. Tangan mungil itu menyusup ke balik kepala yang ditumbuhi jutaan surai merah itu, dan mendekatkan wajah si pemilik hingga dua bagian terlembut dari wajah mereka bersentuhan dan saling mengecap satu sama lainnya.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Sasori- _kun._ "

 **-o0o-**

Setelah _lovey dovey_ sejenak berama sang kekasih, kini kedua pasangan yang tengah menjalin cinta itu sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian masing-masing. Meski area privasi milik Sakura masih terasa perih namun gadis itu bersikeukeuh untuk melihat pertandingan kekasihnya yang akan diadakan satu jam setengah lagi.

"Sasori- _kun,_ aku ingin elihat pertandinganmu _ne._ Izinkan aku ya?" Pinta Sakura dengan nada manja.

Sasori menyesap lemon _tea_ yang dibuatkan oleh petugas asrama yang selalu mengantarkan sarapan pagi ke setiap kamar. Mata _hazel-_ nya menatap sepasang netra _emerald_ yang terlihat memohon dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan imut.

"Tidak Saku- _chan!_ aku tahu kondisimu belum benar-benar pulih karena aktivitas semalam. Mengertilah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu," perintah Sasori.

Kekasihnya itu tetap saja merengek dan merangkul lengan kiri Sasori yang sedang memegang roti melon.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku tidak mau sendirian disini. Aku bosan, Sasori- _kun_!" rengeknya manja.

"Ck! Saku- _chan,_ aku berjanji akan kembali kesini jika pertandinganku sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

"Tapi, jika selama Sasori- _kun_ bertanding terjadi sesuatu padaku bagaimana? A-aku sendiran. Izinkan aku, ya? Ya? Saso- _koi!_ " pinta Sakura sembari menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Menunjukkan kedua mata yang menggoda imannya itu, mau tak mau membuat Sasori harus mengalah. Kekasihnya itu bisa lebih keras daripada batu jika menginginkan sesuatu. Terpaksa ia mengangguk dan membuat Sakura berteriak kegirangan seraya mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Kya... terima kasih _ne,_ Sasori- _kun!_ Kau memang kekasih yang baik," tanpa tahu bahwa Sasori melebarkan seriangaian di wajah _baby face-_ nya dan tersenyum mengerikan sebelum menggigit cuping telinga gadisnya, "Tapi, setelah itu kau harus dihukum nona Akasuna~."

 **-o0o-**

Sasuke menatap risih pada dua sejoli yang saling merangkul mesra dan mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di tengah-tengah suasana ramai seperti sekarang. Walau sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan hubungan antara gadis incaran dan rivalnya sejak SMP itu, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya cukup merasa tahu diri bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Bisa ia lihat betapa cerianya wajah cantik Sakura saat Sasori membelai wajahnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya cukup lama. Dari tatapan matanya, sepertinya Sakura sangat menyukai perlakuan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya sejenak sebelum melepaskan kekasihnya untuk segera bergabung bersama tim Suna High School demi menjalankan pertandingan perdana di kejuaraan festival olahraga musim gugur melawan sekolah dri Iwagakure.

Sambil menyemangati kekasihnya dari bangku penonton, hari ini Sakura hanya sendiri saja tanpa ditemani oleh sahabat-sahabat dekatnya seperti Ino, Tenten, Matsuri dan Shion. Keempat dari mereka berpencar karena sibuk menemani kekasih masing-masing. Seperti Ino yang sedang menemani Sai untuk melihat pertandingan balap sepeda di lapangan belakang yang berada di dekat perpustakaan utama Konoha Leaf High School. Tenten dan Neji yang masih berlatih untuk pertandingan mereka yang diadakan besok sore, Shion yang sibuk dengan klub jurnalistiknya dalam mengumpulkan informasi-informasi dan berita terkini seputar festival olahraga musim gugur. Dan yang terakhir adalah sosok Matsuri yang sedang menemani Gaara dibangku cadangan karena kakinya sempat terkilir karena pertandingan kemarin sehingga ia tidak diturunkan untuk bermain kali ini.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan selalu bersikap acuh pada gadis-gadis ini berusaha mendekati sosok gadis incarannya yang tampak sedang sendiri. sakura sendiri sebenarnya sadar sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatapinya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menanggapinya dan menyibukkan diri untuk mendukung kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang berusaha mencari celah lawan untuk merebut bola.

"Ayo...! Sasori- _kun!_ _Ganbatte!_ " teriaknya dengan suara keras.

Beberapa gadis dari Suna High School menatapnya dengan sinis. Apalagi si kapten basket yang tampak tak berguna dan duduk di sebelah pemain-pemain cadangan dari SHS. Ia memandang Sakura dengan sengit seolah-olah gadis itu akan hancur melalui tatapan yang dilayangkannya. Namun sayang sekali, Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya dan lebih fokus dengan pertandingan tunangannya itu.

"Hn!" Gumaman khas milik Uchiha Sasuke membuat perhatian Sakura menjadi teralihkan. Manik hijau apelnya menatap sosok Sasuke yang terbalut baju kaos santai berwarna hitam dan celana basket sekolah mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun?_ " Tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Sasuke hanya menatap para pemain di lapangan basket yang sibuk memperebutkan bola besar berwarna oranye itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membalas tatapan dari netra bening yang menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Hn. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya singkat, jelas, dan membuat Sakura mengernyitkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa? tentu saja menonton pertandingan Suna melawan Iwa, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau juga sedang melihatnya sendirikan?" Sakura kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Sasori yang baru saja melakukan _three_ _point_ dan membuat skor mereka terpaut jauh 21-8 untuk babak pertama ini. Sakura berteriak girang dan membalas kedipan Sasori yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau dan Akasuna itu menjalin hubungan apa?" Tanya Sasuke kembali, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Ah? Ada apa? Hubunganku dan Sasori- _kun?_ Tentu saja ia temanku. Sasuke- _kun_ sudah tahu 'kan? Kita bertigakan berada di SMP yang sama. Hanya saja Sasori- _kun_ memang tidak sekelas dengan kita. Apakah Sasuke- _kun_ lupa?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apakah kau dan Akasuna itu menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman hn? Sepasang kekasih mungkin."

Sakura tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Memang benar, selama ini ada hal yang tak kasat mata yang seolah-olah menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan sosok sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu pembatas apa yang menyebabkan komunikasi mereka menjadi kaku seperti sekarang. Padahal, sejak di sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah pertama dulu hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sakura akan menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya pada Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan pemuda _raven_ itu. Walau ia terkenal dengan sosok yang irit bicara dan dingin terhadap lawan jenis. Namun, dengan Sakura ia akan menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka dan banyak bicara. Cih! Benar-benar _out of character heh?_

Dan sekarang, sejak masuk ke SMA yang sama komunikasi mereka terasa kaku. Seperti ada batas yang membuat jarak mereka menjadi semakin menjauh. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki kesibukan tersendiri. Walau terkadang mereka berdua masih meluangkan waktu untuk saling berbagi namun tidak sehangat dulu. Saat mereka masih bisa bebas bercerita tanpa ada tekanan apapun seperti sekarang.

"A-aku dan Sasori- _kun?_ Me-memangnya kenapa? Apakah hubungan kami membuat Sasuke- _kun_ gelisah?"

Ck! _Skak mat!_

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi pertanyaan Sakura tadi seolah-olah menusuk jantung Sasuke tepat disasarannya. Sasuke berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia mengusap keringat yang menetes di dahinya –akibat rasa gugup- dan menatap tepat ke dalam netra bening Sakura.

"Hn tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa hubungan kita terasa berbeda beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Ck! Nanti seperti biasa, temani aku latihan jam 4 sore. Ini untukmu," Sasuke menyerahkan sebotol minuman kaleng rasa buah yang ia beli beberapa saat lalu di kantin sekolah. Sakura menerimanya dengan baik dan menatap sosok sahabat kecilnya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun,"_ tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

 **-000-**

Seusai pertandingan tadi, Sasori menghampiri kekasihnya sejenak dan meminta izin karena ia harus mengikuti latihan fisik yang diberikan oleh pelatih mereka di gedung Barat KLHS. Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin ikut untuk menemani kekasihnya itu, namun ia ingat bahwa sore nanti ia ada janji dengan Sasuke. Lagipula jam sebelas nanti ia harus melatih junior-juniornya untuk memantau sudah sejauh mana perkembangan mereka dengan formasi baru yang mereka ciptakan 2 minggu yang lalu. Selama memantau latihan dari para juniornya, fikiran Sakura masih terfokus dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Ia sadar, belakangan ini hubungan mereka terasa saling menjauh. Baik ia dan Sasuke memang telah memiliki sahabat lainnya masing-masing. Namun, 10 tahun bersama secara tidak langsung mereka pasti akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berbagi cerita atau saling mengungkapkan pendapat masing-masing untuk sekedar bertukar fikiran. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi kaku seperti sekarang. Namun, sepertinya Sakura-lah yang menghindari Sasuke. Sejak statusnya yang berubah menjadi tunangan Akasuna Sasori sejak 2 tahun yang lalu atau bisa dibilang saat tahun kelulusan SMP mereka. Sakura mulai menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Mereka memang mendaftar di SMA yang sama. Tapi, Sakura selalu saja menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengikuti klub _cheerleaders_ dan olimpiade Kimianya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka akan bertemu di lapangan. Baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura akan bersikap layaknya seorang teman biasa. Tidak seintim saat mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Duk!

Salah seorang anak kelas satu terjatuh dari posisi mereka saat membuat sebuah _piramid._ Ia adalah Hanabi. Kakinya membentur lantai keras dan sedikit terkilir. Sakura segera menghentikan lamunannya dan memanggil tim medis untuk membawa Hanabi ke klinik sekolah.

"Asuki dan Watabe bantu aku membawa Hanabi ke klinik sekolah. Dan Ino- _pig!_ Kau perhatikan latihan mereka." Perintah Sakura.

"Baik _Forehead._ Kau juga jangan melamun terus." Ujar Ino. Sakura sedikit tergelak saat sahabat pirangnya itu mengingatkannya agar tidak melamun. Apakah ia terlihat tidak fokus hari ini? Sampai sahabat pirangnya yang baru bergabung 15 menit yang lalu saja tahu bahwa ia melamun.

Mengabaikan perkataan Ino, Sakura dan 2 orang murid kelas 1 lainnya membawa tubuh Hanabi ke tandu yang disiapkan tim medis. Lalu mereka berangkat menggunakan ambulans sekolah, mengingat jarak klinik KLHS berada cukup jauh dari gedung tempat mereka latihan saat ini.

.

.

.

Di klinik sekolah, tampak Sasori sedang berada di ruang tunggu bersama beberapa rekan tim basket Suna High School. Melihat sosok merah muda yang berlari di hadapannya membuat atensinya teralihkan pada gadis merah jambu itu. Ia menyusul sosok gadisnya yang berlari ke ruangan dokter Shizune selaku salah sat staf dokter yang bekerja dibagian cedera ringan dan berat. Sakura tampak berbicara pada dokter muda itu dan mereka berjalan menuju ruangan pasien yang baru saja masuk. Melihat tunangannya berada di depan pintu, Sakura mengecupnya sebentar sebelum berlari kecil mengejar dokter Shizune tadi.

"Sasori- _kun!_ " Sapa Sakura.

"Ada apa Saku- _chan?_ " Tanya Sasori pada sosok kekasihnya yang menjauh.

"Ada tim _cheerleaders_ yang cedera. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Teriak Sakura dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

Setelah mengobati kaki Hanabi yang cidera dan terkilir, untuk beberapa hari ke depan ia harus istirahat agar kakinya cepat pulih. Mungkin posisinya akan digantikan Yuki dari kelas 10-6. Sakura keluar dari ruang istirahat Hanabi dan menemui Sasori yang masih setia menungguinya di ruang tunggu. Kekasihnya dan beberapa rekan SHS tampak masih mengerubungi ruang operasi . Sakura memberikan minuman dingin untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang tampak gelisah itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Sasori- _kun?_ Kenapa semuanya terlihat tegang? Siapa yang sakit?" ia mengusap keringat di dahi kekasihnya. Sasori menegak minuman dingin yang diberikan Sakura dan menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di pundak mungil kekasihnya itu. Merasa sedikit kasihan, Sakura mengusap kepala Sasori dengan sayang dan mengecup ubun-ubun kekasihnya.

"Gaara," Sasori terdiam sejenak. Sakura masih bersabar menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu, Sasori sedang dalam keadaan bingung.

"Kaki Gaara terkilir dengan cukup parah. Ia memang sudah cidera kemarin tapi ia memaksa untuk ikut berlatih tadi. Sehingga secara tidak sengaja Deidara menyenggol tubuhnya saat kami melakukan _rebound_ dan membuat Gaara terjatuh hingga luka di kakinya semakin parah. Sebenarnya pelatih melarangnya untuk ikut latihan hari ini. Tapi ia tetap keras hari dan hasilnya seperti sekarang. Aku bingung Sakura- _chan,_ besok kami akan bertanding melawan sekolah dari Ame. Kau tahukan? Mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan kami selain sekolahmu. Aku tak yakin bisa menang tanpa adanya Gaara," Sasori menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sakura. Gadisnya itu ikut merasa bingung. Pasti posisi Sasori sebagai kapten sekaligus _Ace_ tim mereka membutuhkan peranan Gaara sebagai _point guard_ untuk melawan musuh mereka di pertandingan nanti. Walau masih ada beberapa teman mereka dibangku cadangan, tapi tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan dasar sebaik Gaara. Maka dari itu, Sasori berada dalam posisi bimbang seperti sekarang.

"Tenangkan dulu fikiranmu Sasori- _kun._ Aku tahu kau adalah kapten yang memiliki banyak strategi dan alternatif lainnya. Sekarang kita tunggu sampai kondisi Gaara- _kun_ membaik. Setelah itu baru kita fikiran jalan keluarnya," saran Sakura. Meskipun tidak membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya nasehat dari sang kekasih bisa bermanfaat baginya. Tidak ada gunanya resah sekarang semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, _sayang._ Kau memang membantu," Sasori mengecup pipi Sakura walau kini teman-temannya melihat kemesraan mereka. Sakura sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dan memukul kecil pundak Sasori yang menampilkan seringaian menyebalkannya itu.

 **-o0o-**

Sore hari pukul empat Sakura sudah siap menemani Sasuke yang akan berlatih seperti biasa di lapangan basket mini dekat gedung asrama kelas X. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di sekolah hingga jam 2 siang, ia mengistirahatkan diri di kamar asramanya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Tepat jam 15.30, sosok _raven_ itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap. Hingga saat ini, pukul 16.00 mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening menuju lapangan basket mini yang jarang digunakan itu.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun._ Kau tidak mengajak Naruto _ne?_ Setidaknya kau memiliki lawan yang bisa diajak untuk latihan _one on one._ Jika hanya sendiri saja, sepertinya kau sudah cukup mahir untuk semua gerakan dasar dalam basket." Sakura menatap sahabat kecilnya yang kini sedang menggiring sepeda mereka. Yah... karena letaknya cukup jauh Sasuke meminjam sepeda milik Shikamaru untuk dibawa latihan. Namun, sebagai pemanasan ia hanya menggiring sepedanya dulu sampai ke lapangan nanti. Setelah pulang ia baru akan menggunakannya.

Sasuke melirik gadis merah jambu di sebelahnya. "Hn. Sebenarnya hanya untuk pemanasan saja. Aku juga bosan jika latihan terus bersama _dobe._ Sudah cukup melihatnya setiap latihan sekolah. Untuk kali ini aku ingin sendiri saja."

"Ah... Sasuke- _kun_ pasti selalu saja begitu. Hahahaha... kalian berdua itu lucu juga yah. Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto pasti akan saling berusaha lebih unggul dari yang lainnya dan menjadi rival sekaligus sahabat." Sakura tertawa renyah.

Melihat tawa gadis merah muda itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu seperti ini?

"Sasuke- _kun,_ nanti setelah latihan kita ajak Naruto makan ramen di dekat stasiun seperti biasa ya? Kita ketemuan saja disana. Aku sudah lama tidak mencicipi ramen langganan kita dulu. Apalagi makan bertiga dengan Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto. Pasti sangat mengasyikkan," ajak Sakura.

"Hn, terserah kau saja. Tapi kufikir _dobe_ pasti sedang menghabiskan ramen seharian. Mengingat tidak ada jadwal latihan untuk hari ini," Jawab Sasuke seraya menaruh sepeda di dekat pohon begitu mereka telah sampai.

Sakura memberikan bola oranye besar itu pada sahabatnya dan beranjak menuju salah satu ayunan disana untuk melihat Sasuke melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku tunggu disana ya Sasuke- _kun,_ " ujarnya. Sasuke menangguk dan mulai berlari kecil untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum bermain basket.

Selama menemani sahabat kecilnya itu bermain basket, fikiran Sakura bergulir pada kenangan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia dan Sasori terikat oleh sebuah pertunangan yang dilandasi oleh perjodohan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sasuke bermain monopoli bersama Sakura di kamar mungil bernuansa pinky dan campuran magenta itu. Beberapa kartu yang berisikan daftar harga sewa tanah, rumah, hingga hotel tertewa di dalam kartu itu. Sasuke menyeringai saat jumlah angka dadu yang tertera di sana mengharuskan Sakura singgah di tempat miliknya dan harus membayar denda sewa sebesar 15.000 dollar._

" _Kyaaa... mahal sekali Sasuke-kun! Uangku baru saja habis membeli salah satu rumah di kompleks C. Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayarnya," ujar Sakura seraya memperlihatkan uang yang ia pegang saat ini._

" _Hn. Bayar! Kalau tidak berikan asetmu sebagai jaminan."_

" _Aku tidak mau~" Tolak Sakur_

 _Walau aset yang dimiliki Sakura tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan milik Sasuke yang hampir menguasai seluruh bangunan dan tanah di permainan ini, tetap saja Sakura keukeuh mempertahankan miliknya. Ia tidak akan memberikan sepeser pun pada Sasuke. Sasuke memamerkan seringaian andalannya. Ia menatap manik hijau Sakura dan berbisik di telinga mungil gadis itu._

" _Kalau begitu hukuman saja hn? Kau mau kuhukum?" tawar Sasuke._

 _Seperti kesepakatan mereka diawal. Jika tidak bisa membayar uang sewa maka yang kalah harus diberi hukuman. Sakura lebih memilih dihukum daripada harus merelakan asetnya jatuh ke tangan rentenir seperti Sasuke. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai._

" _Hukumannya adalah..." ia memberi jeda saat membisikkannya di telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu merasa was-was sekaligus penasaran dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu, "Hukumannya adalah cium aku tepat dibibir!"_

Plak!

Sebuah bola basket terlempar hingga mengenai kaki Sakura. Membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu dan menatap pada sesosok lelaki tampan yang di belakangnya terdapat cahaya matahari sore. Memberikan efek keemasan saat menerpa kulitnya yang putih dan berkeringat. Entah kenapa, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat, memompa darah menuju kepalanya dan membuat anggota geraknya terasa dingin hingga sulit untuk digerakkan. Perasaan ini...! Perasaan yang sama saat Sakura jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

Selama beberapa menit kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Melupakan segala hal yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mau mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing hingga jarak mereka semakin terkikis dan Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura. Ia mengambil bola basketnya yang terjatuh tepat dikaki sahabat kecilnya itu dan terus menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura. Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup sekilas permukaan bibir Sakura sambil kembali memainkan bolanya dan membuat gadis itu membeku di tempat. Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja melakukan hal yang pernah ia lakukan pada Sakura tepat 5 tahun yang lalu.

Ia meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk menghentikan detak jantung yang kelewat cepat ini. Hingga menimbulkan rasa perih yang menjalar ke seluruh relung hatinya seperti sekarang.

 _Sakura menatap iris gelap Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan manik emeraldnya sekarang. Walau sudah sekian lama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat, entah mengapa perasaan lebih timbul saat mereka sama-sama menginjak usia 12 tahun di sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura lebih memandang Sasuke sebagai lawan jenis ketimbang sebagai sahabat kecilnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih dari 12 jam dalam seharinya membuat perasaan itu tumbuh dan kian tumbuh menjadi semakin besar. Apalagi hanya dengannyalah Sasuke mengungkapkan semua permasalahannya pada Sakura. Entah itu tentang masalah pelajaran di sekolah, pelajaran di tempat ia kursus, permasalahan di keluarganya, sampai urusannya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Semua pasti akan diceritakannya hanya pada Sakura seorang. Maka dari itu, sebagai gadis yang memiliki hormon pertumbuhan yang sedang meningkat dengan pesatnya, Sakura sempat berfikir hanya ialah sosok yang spesial bagi Sasuke._

 _Tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu, Sasuke sudah memiringkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringannya di bibir Sakura. Mengulumnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menjauhkan wajah mereka dan mengusap permukaan bibir lembut rasa ceri itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah laki-laki pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan membuat perut Sakura terasa seperti digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu saat itu._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Sakura mengusap permukaan bibirnya yang terasa basah oleh sesuatu. Hari ini, Sasuke mengulangi perbuatannya lagi. Kenapa? Sebenarnya ia menganggap Sakura itu apa? Apakah perjuangan Sakura selama dua tahun untuk menjauhinya akan berakhir sia-sia? Apakah perasaan yang telah lama ia kubur itu akan kembali lagi ke permukaan? Setelah ia bisa meraih cintanya yang baru dan memberikan segala perasaannya hanya untuk satu orang. Satu orang yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai kekasih sekaligus tunangannya. Seseorang yang telah mengucapkan janji di depan kedua orang tuanya akan selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya dari apapun hingga akhir hayatnya. Dan perjuangan seseorang itu akan menjadi sia-sia hanya karena satu kecupan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak! Sakura tidak akan membiarkan perasaan itu muncul kembali dan mengacaukan semuanya. Sakura harus melupakan Sasuke. Seperti janjinya pada seseorang itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hatinya hanya untuk satu orang, dan orang itu bukanlah sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya seraya memandanginya dengan sepasang iris mata berwarna gelap yang terasa mengintimidasinya.

Sakura tidak berani menatap sepasang netra hitam yang memandangnya dengan tajam. Ia meremas ujung rok yang dikenakannya dan menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa Sasuke- _kun._ Maafkan aku." Dan berlari meninggalkan sosok sahabat kecilnya yang menatapnya dari kejauhan seraya memicingkan bola matanya.

"Apa yang tidak bisa Sakura? Bukannya kau pernah jatuh ke dalam pesonaku beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

 **-tbc-**

 **Ahahahaha...**

 **Gue makin lama aja ya update fanfic ini. Sorry untuk para readers.**

 **Aku juga punya kesibukan yang harus diutamakan. Apalagi ini masuk ke semester sibuk-sibuknya. Ditambah we masuk organisasi dan sibuk untuk ngurusin proposal penelitian. Hingga terbengkalailah fanfic ini.**

 **Tapi aku janji, fanfic ini akan aku tamatkan kok. Walau waktunya tidak bisa diprediksi.**

 **Cupss... untuk kenangan masa lalu kenapa Sakura dan Sasori tunangan akan ada di chap depan. Jadi tunggu chap selanjutnya oke ^^**

 **Kalau mau nanya-nanya boleh... silahkan. Via review atau PM juga bisa.**

 **And for the last words.**

 **Give me review :D**

 **10.10.2015 (21.01)**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN**

 **-000-**

 **Balasan review**

 **Luca marvel :** yang tahu SasoSaku tunangan baru keluarga aja XD dan nanti akan terkuak sendiri kok kenapa bisa Sakura tunangannya sama Saso. Thanks for review^^

 **Nathalie. Ichino:** konfliknya gak berat-berat amat kok. Fanfic ini juga paling gak sampe 10 chapter :D Thanks for review^^

 **Alice:** Terima kasih. Thanks for review^^

 **Sakura sweetpea :** hahaha... greget sama chap kemarin ya? Terima kasih sama Shanchi kalau feelnya sampe. Ahay... Ryu aja sampe nosebleed sama lemon buatan Shanchi. Aaahh... jadi mayuhhh.. XD ini udah cepet apdet menurutku. Soalnya emang susah curi waktu utk bikin fanfic. Thanks for review^^

 **Rizaru:** maaf ya kalau aku typo dalam menulis namamu kemarin Hehehe... Thanks for review^^

 **Nchie. Ainie :** iya nih... Saso-kun hot banget sampe Saku-chan tereak-tereak. Thanks for review^^

 **Guest:** benarkah? Thanks for review^^

 **Kirei apple:** Bukan aku yang buat aniki :v aniki kan tahu aku anak baik :P Gaara sama akuh :v Thanks for review^^

 **MaelaFarRon II:** Authornya mesum? Kyaaaaa... nggak kok T_T Thanks for review^^

 **Yoriko Yakochidan :** nanti cerita kenapa mereka ditunangkan ada di chapter depan. Oke ^^ mereka setting ceritanya di asrama karena aku pengen bikin yang latarnya gitu :P Thanks for review^^

 **Misakiken** : aku juga :p Thanks for review^^

 **Fukinyan:** chapter depan cerita kenapa sasosaku ditunangkan akan ada oke.. tunggu aja Thanks for review^^

 **blackHead394:** ini sudah apdet Thanks for review^^

 **dianarndraha** : Thanks for review^^

 **Thanks atas reviewnya. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Fiancee**

 **By Ryu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Saso x Saku x Sasu**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, diksi berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt Four : Our Finance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Empat tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menatap sosok sahabat kecilnya yang sedang latihan basket di halaman belakang Konoha Junior High School. Sudah menjadi hobi utama bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mencintai salah satu olah raga dari permainan bola besar itu. Setiap pukul empat sore seusai jam pelajaran berakhir, Sasuke pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke halaman belakang ini untuk melatih kemampuannya dalam bidang olahraga yang ia geluti ini. Entah itu latihan bersama teman-temannya satu tim ataupun hanya sekedar melatih kemampuan dasar secara personal. Sakura pasti akan tetap setia menemaninya hingga pukul setengah enam sore dan mereka akan berangkat pulang bersama-sama.

Sama seperti halnya hari ini. Peluh tampak membanjiri wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya latihan sendiri kali ini. Para anggota timnya sudah pulang sejak awal karena jadwal latihan mereka adalah besok. Ia berjalan ke arah gadis merah muda yang duduk di bawah pohon seraya memainkan ponselnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu menyadari bahwa sang gadis tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sedikit menjahilinya, Sasuke menarik ikat rambut milik Sakura hingga membuat helaian _soft pink_ itu tergerain indah mencapai pundaknya. Sontak saja sang pemilik mata seindah rerumputan hijau itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal, setelah tahu siapa yang menjahilinya.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Kau itu jahat sekali padaku," rajuknya. Lihat itu, ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut dan membuat Sasuke menjadi gemas.

"Hei! Jangan menggembungkan pipimu itu Sakura atau aku akan mengempiskannya dengan caraku sendiri hn?"

Sakura memajukan bibir mungilnya sebal. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Enam tahun mengenal sosok gadis ini, dan tumbuh secara bersama mau tak mau membuat mereka menghafal kebiasaan satu sama lain. Lihat saja gadis dihadapannya kini. Dia pasti akan menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya jika sebal terhadap Sasuke yang suka menjahilinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sekarang sudah jam 5 sore _ne._ Ayo kita pulang. Kau tidak ingin dimarahi ibuku karena mengantarku pulang terlalu lama 'kan?" bujuk Sakura.

Sebenarnya bermain secara sendiri itu cukup melelahkan juga. Tadi Sasuke mempelajari teknik baru dalam men- _shot_ bola dari pinggir lapangan seperti yang diajari oleh pelatih basket mereka. Ia belum terlalu menguasai dasarnya karena teknik itu juga membutuhkan lompatan yang tinggi serta akurasi dalam menghitung jarak dalam menentukan jenis lemparan. Sepertinya ia harus meminta Gay _sensei_ untuk melatihnya secara personal.

"Hn. Baiklah, kau ingin pulang sekarang? Tapi aku ingin makan ramen di dekat stasiun. Bagaimana jika kita ke sana dulu? Hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran karena kau sudah menungguku," tawar Sasuke.

Mendengarkan penawaran untuk makan ramen di stasiun yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menolak. Siapa yang rela meninggalkan kesempatan untuk makan ditraktir heh?

"Kyaaa...~ benarkah Sasuke _-kun?_ Kau baik sekali. Baiklah, ayo! Aku sudah lapar dari tadi tahu!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis dan menyentil dahi sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar rakus!"

"Huh! Enak saja! Aku memang belum makan dari tadi siang tahu! Ayo, Sasuke- _kun~_ nanti keburu ramai," Sakura menyeret tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun mengambil sepeda milik Sasuke yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan basket tadi. Sasuke mengambil posisi sebagai pengendara, dan Sakura duduk di belakang seraya memeluk tubuh tegap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau siap Sakura?"

" _Ha 'i,_ Ayo Sasuke- _kun_ kita _let's go!_ " gadis merah jambu itu mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan tertawa riang. Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepeda mereka dan berjalan menuju ufuk Barat tempat matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

'Sasuke- _kun_... a-aku ingin kita selalu seperti ini _ne._ Jangan tinggalkan aku,' bisik Sakura di dalam hati dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sahabatnya.

 **-000-**

Sakura sudah bergabung di kepengurusan OSIS KJHS sejak tahun pertama ia duduk dibangku kelas satu. Saat itu ia hanya menjadi anggota di divisi mengenai kesenian karena kemampuannya yang cukup hebat dalam tari tradisional maupun _modern dance._ Maka dari itu ia direkrut sebagai anggota _cheerleaders_ pertama yang bisa tampil diajang pembukaan olahraga basket se-nasional yang di adakan di Gedung Olahraga dan Seni Konoha saat pertengahan musim semi lalu. Dan sejak itulah Sakura diangkat sebagai wakil dari tim _cheerleaders_ walau ia sendiri masih duduk dibangku kelas satu.

Saat ini adalah pelaksanaan acara gladi resik untuk pembukaan ajang olahraga basket se-nasional tingkat SMP dan SMA yang akan diadakan lusa. Sakura dan beberapa anggota tim _cheerleaders_ -nya sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum menampilkan gerakan yang akan mereka bawakan dalam acara nanti. Sebagai suatu kehormatan bagi mereka karena gubernur langsunglah yang memilih sekolah mereka sebagai pengisi di acara pembukaan nanti. Hal ini pun juga didukung oleh prestasi mereka yang cukup membanggakan di musim lalu. Sara sebagai kapten dari tim mereka akan menjadi _flyer_ utama yang akan beratraksi disusunan _piramida_ baru yang telah mereka ciptakan dua bulan yang lalu. Sakura sebagai _flyer_ kedua dan Akemi sebagai _flyer_ ketiga.

Karena saat ini hanya acara gladi resik, maka dari itu tim Konoha Junior High School hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang cukup ketat untuk tubuh mereka, serta rok mini berwarna merah yang terdapat pita berwarna emas di ujungnya. Dua jam berlatih cukup menguras tenaganya. Apalagi Sakura juga harus membawakan gerakan solo di awal gerakan mereka tadi sebelum perubahan formasi pertama. Ia mengusap keringat yang menetes di lehernya dan mengambil konsumsi yang telah disediakan oleh panitia mengingat sekarang memasuki jam istirahat.

Sakura membuka botol minuman isotonik dingin yang ia ambil di kerumunan anggota _cheers_ -nya tadi dan sedikit kesusahan saat membuka tutupnya. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat jalan hingga tanpa sadar tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang menegak minuman elektrolitnya hingga membuatnya tertumpah.

Bruk!

"Kya...~" Teriak Sakura.

Tubuh mungil itu kehilangan keseimbangannya karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Hampir saja tubuhnya menabrak lantai jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kokoh yang menangkap tubuhnya dan melindunginya dari lantai keras.

Deg!

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan hingga tanpa sadar bahwa di sekeliling mereka menyaksikan sajian drama opera sabun tersebut. Si pemuda yang memiliki surai merah dan netra indah yang begitu memikat sewarna _hazel_ itu segera membantu gadis yang menaraknya tadi untuk berdiri dan mengambil botol minuman Sakura yang terjatuh. Sakura berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menjalari pipinya dan menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda tampan itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan berpura-pura membersihkan roknya yang terkena debu. Tanpa sadar bahwa pemiliki mata _hazel_ itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ini minumanmu," ia menyodorkan minuman milik Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu menatap balik sepasang mata cokelat yang memikat itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengambil botol minumannya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

" _Arigatou,_ hm... _go-gomen..._ sudah menabrakmu. Apakah tubuhmu terasa sakit? Ah... aku menumpahkan minumanmu," Sakura menatap botol minuman elektrolit milik pemuda tadi yang kini sudah jatuh di lantai dan isinya tertumpah.

Pemuda itu menatap mata Sakura dengan cukup intens dan membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu menjadi sedikit tersipu. Apalagi lelaki di hadapannya ini cukup tampan dengan kaos basket berwarna hitam dengan nomor punggung 8. Ia pasti salah satu pemain basket yang akan tampil di ajang olahraga nanti.

"Tak apa. justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu terjatuh. Aku berdiri di tengah jalan ya. Hahaha... namamu siapa? Aku Akasuna Sasori dari Suna Junior High School," ia menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Apalagi ia menabrak seorang laki-laki. Selama ini, Sakura tidak pernah bersentuhan secara langsung dengan lawan jenis seperti tadi, kecuali dengan Sasuke selaku sahabatnya. Ia menatap tangan putih yang ukurannya cukup besar itu dan menjabat tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Deg!

Sakura merasakan hangatnya sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini melalui jabat tangan mereka. Pemuda tadi tersenyum begitu manis hingga membuat wajah _baby face-_ nya tampak begitu memikat.

"A-aku Haruno Sakura dari Konoha Junior High School. Sa-salam kenal Akasuna- _san,_ " ucap gadis itu dengan nada gugup.

Sakura hendak melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Namun, Sasori tidak mau melepaskannya dan menarik Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu tertarik ke arahnya dan membunuh jarak di antara mereka.

"Hm... nama yang bagus. Kau pasti wakil kapten _cheers_ yang masih kelas satu itu ya? Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu," bisik Sasori di telinga mungil Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menjauhi hembusan nafas hangat Sasori di telinganya.

" _A-ano..._ aku harus ke toilet Akasuna- _san._ Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" ujar Sakura gugup.

Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia beralih menggenggam ujung helaian merah muda Sakura yang ditahan menggunakan bando berwarna merah dan mencium aroma lembut dari rambut gadis itu. Membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya. Apalagi aroma tubuh pemuda yang maskulin itu cukup menyengat untuk sampai ke indra penciuman Sakura. Sasori kembali menatap sepasang manik hijau bening itu dan mengusap pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sasori saja, Sakura- _chan._ Bolehku panggil kau begitu?" Seolah terpikat dengan mata _hazel_ itu, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Sasori kembali tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, kau harus memberikan nomor ponselmu," dan berjalan menjauhi tubuh Sakura yang mematung seraya memegangi dadanya yang berdebar cepat.

"A-aaku ke-kenapa?" Ujarnya gugup. Tanpa sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

 **-o0o-**

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu baik Sakura ataupun Sasori tidak bertemu lagi. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu mengharapkan pertemuan mereka lagi, mengingat debaran jantung yang membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman. Namun, mengingat sorot mata _hazel_ itu entah kenapa rasanya Sakura ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Sorot mata yang begitu lembut dan memikat. Membuatnya seolah-olah terhisap jauh ke dalam pusaran mata dari sosok Akasuna Sasori itu. Hingga ia lupa bahwa ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Hn, kau kenapa Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mengalihkan atensinya dan menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang bersandar di atas pahanya saat ini. Yah, mereka sedang berada di atas atap sekolah dengan posisi Sasuke yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura. Sakura menatap sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke yang seolah-olah menguncinya ke dalam atensi bungsu Uchiha itu. Sakura menyingkirkan helaian merah mudanya ke belakang telinga dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Ah... tidak terjadi apa-apa kok Sasuke- _kun._ Memangnya kenapa?" jemari halusnya menyisir rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang mencuat seperti bokong unggas.

"Hn. Kau tidak mendengarkanku," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kembali sepasang manik hitam itu dan mengusap rahang kokoh sahabatnya.

"Maaf, aku melamun. Tadi kau bicara apa Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Sasuke memejamkan matanya karena usapan jemari Sakura yang terasa nyaman di wajahnya. Sakura terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang terlihat senang karena dimanjakan olehnya. Tak lama kemudian bungsu Uchiha itu bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap sepasang _emerald_ itu dengan intens.

"Hn. Aku akan menginap di tempatmu nanti malam. _Kaasan, Tousan_ serta _Aniki-baka_ itu akan pergi ke rumah kakek di Ame. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengusap pipi Sakura yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya hingga membuat rambut merah mudanya terayun lembut.

"Tentu saja boleh. Nanti malamayahdan ibuku juga akan pergi makan malam dengan kolega ayah. Mungkin mereka akan pulang tengah malam. Sasuke- _kun_ sudah izin pada ayahku 'kan?" Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya. Uchiha bungsu itu menyelipkan kepalanya di leher Sakura, namun ditahan oleh tangan mungil yang sedari tadi bertautan dengan tangan besar sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ jangan memulainya lagi," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Walau mereka hanya sepasang sahabat, tapi Sasuke selalu saja memperlakukan ia seintim sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Sasuke meremas tangan kiri Sakura yang berada digenggamannya dan mengecup kepala gadis itu cukup lama.

"Hn, aku sudah izin dengan ayahmu," bisiknya.

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat lelaki yang ia sukai itu kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas kedua pahanya dan menutupi pengelihatannya dengan lengan kanan. Ia merasakan debaran di jantungnya dan menatap wajah damai Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau ini suka sekali memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini adalah kekasihmu," ujarnya pelan.

 **-o0o-**

Malam harinya Sakura sudah siap menggunakan daster tipis berwarna putih dengan corak boneka kelinci besar di dekat dada hingga perutnya. Sakura memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ putih pemberian Sasuke saat ia berulang tahun ke-11 tahun lalu. Malam ini Sasuke akan menginap di rumahnya. Sahabat kecil sekaligus tetangga di depan rumahnya itu sudah datang sejak pukul 7 tadi diantar oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Mebuki- _chan_ dan Kizashi- _kun,_ kami menitipkan Sasuke ya selama akhir pekan ini. Aku dan Fugaku- _kun_ serta Itachi- _kun_ harus menghadiri pesta perayaan pernikahan bibi dari Itachi. Karena Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mau diajak jadi kami titipkan saja kemari. Khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu jika ia di rumah sendirian," jelas Mikoto- _baasan_ yang usianya tak jauh dari ibu Sakura. Mereka juga sahabat sejak SMA. Maka dari itu keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Mikoto- _chan._ Aku dan Kizashi- _kun_ tidak keberatan. Lagipula kami juga sering menitip Sakura- _chan_ di rumah kalian jika kami berdua dinas keluar kota. Kalian semua hati-hati di jalan ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk adikmu itu Mikoto- _chan,_ " ujar ibu Sakura.

"Nah kalau begitu, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ serta kakakmu akan berangkat sekarang. Jangan nakal di rumah bibi Mebuki ya Sasuke- _kun,_ " pesan ibunya. Sakura sendiri tertawa melihat wajah sebal Sasuke yang dinasehati seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kami semua berangkat. _Jaa ne_ , Mebuki- _chan_ dan Kizashi- _kun,_ " ujar Mikoto _baasan_ disertai anggukan dari Fugaku dan Itachi.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap keluarga Haruno.

Setelah mobil keluarga Uchiha pergi dari halaman rumah Sakura, Mebuki mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk dan menempati kamar yang akan ia tempati selama menginap. Yaitu sebuah kamar di lantai dua yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamar Sakura. Dulunya kamar itu adalah kamar kakak laki-laki Sakura. Namun, saat ia berusia 8 tahun kakak Sakura itu meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dan sejak saat itu Sakura menjadi anak tunggal keluarga Haruno.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ tidur di kamar yang berada di depan kamar Sakura- _chan_ ya? Oh iya, malam ini bibi dan paman akan pergi memenuhi undangan makan malam dari kolega ayah Sakura. Jadi, kalian berdua hati-hati di rumah ya? Jika terjadi apa-apa hubungi saja Ibiki di bawah. Ibiki akan tetap tinggal untuk menjaga kalian," Ujar Mebuki seraya menatap anak gadisnya dan anak sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Hn, tak masalah bibi," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ jaga Sakura- _chan_ untuk beberapa jam ke depan ya? Maaf paman tidak bisa menemanimu untuk menonton bola malam ini. Hahaha... paman ada janji dengan teman semasa kuliah dulu," Kizashi tertawa seraya mengusap kepala Sasuke.

"Tak apa paman. Sakura bisa menemaniku menontonnya."

"Ha? Sakura- _chan_ menyukai bola huh? Baguslah, gadis kecil ayah tidak seperti ibunya," sekali lagi Kizashi tertawa dan membuat Mebuki menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Cepatlah _anata,_ kau bahkan belum memakai jasmu. Sasuke- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan,_ kalian berdua makan malamlah segera. Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat," perintah Mebuki pada putrinya dan anak dari sahabatnya.

" _Ha'i,_ " kedua-duanya mengangguk patuh.

 **-o0o-**

Sasuke meletakkan barang-barangnya seperti baju ganti dan perlengkapan mandinya ke dalam kamar tamu yang cukup luas dan rapi. Ia melirik gadis bermata _emerald_ di sampingnya yang sedang duduk seraya memeluk boneka _teddy_ putih pemberiannya dulu.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kita akan melakukan apa sampai ayah dan ibuku kembali?" tanya gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

Sasuke menatap mata indah milik Sakura dan mengambil boneka kesayangan milik sahabatnya.

"Hn? Kau punya permainan?"

"Ahh~ Sasuke- _kun~..._ bonekaku," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena sahabat kecilnya itu merebut boneka kesayangannya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Sakura, kau punya monopoli?"

"Ah monopoli? Tentu saja aku punya. Memangnya ada apa Sasuke- _kun?_ " tanya gadis itu dengan semangat dan melupakan boneka miliknya yang direbut oleh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk dimainkan Sakura, ayo kita main di kamarmu," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk menuju kamar gadis _pinky_ yang berada di belakangnya sekarang.

 **-o0o-**

Sakura menatap kedua mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya cukup intens saat ini. Mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Sakura yang bernuansa _pinky_ dan magenta. Kamar yang cukup luas itu di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup luas, sebuah lemari 3 pintu, meja rias, dan meja belajar serta rak buku. Gadis merah muda itu menggembungkan pipinya karena ia kalah suit dengan Sasuke saat mereka menentukan siapa yang akan jalan duluan untuk permainan monopoli ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ curang! Kenapa tidak mengalah saja sih padaku," Sakura memajukan bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil membuat wajah tampannya menjadi semakin tampan di mata sulung Haruno itu. Ia menggeser posisi duduk mereka yang sebelumnya berada saling bersebrangan dan dibatasi oleh sebuah karton kecil berisi nama-nama negara dan dua tumpuk kartu khas permainan monopoli pada umumnya. Membuat Sakura yang sebelumnya bersandar pada papan ranjang tempat tidurnya beralih menjadi bersandar pada bahu Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu hanya diam dan merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang memegangi wajahnya dan menariknya hingga dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Saling memancarkan pesonanya masing-masing. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh sahabatnya itu dan membiarkan tangan Sasuke meraih pinggulnya hingga posisi Sakura tepat berada di atas pangkuannya. Ia menyelinapkan kepalanya di leher gadis itu dan mengecup pundak belakang Sakura yang terekspos karena Sasuke menyelipkan rambut gadis itu ke sisi kiri. Mereka tetap bertahan selama beberapa menit dalam posisi itu hingga suara Ibiki membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Nona Sakura dan tuan Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap," ujar pelayan pribadi keluarga Haruno.

Membuat keduanya tersadarkan dengan posisi mereka, dan Sakura segera turun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"I-iya Ibiki _Jii-san,_ kami akan segera turun," ujar Sakura dari dalam.

Mata _emerald-_ nya tidak sengaja bergulir menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya melamunkan sesuatu. Ia memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya dengan jari dan memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ayo kita makan malam dulu," ajak gadis Haruno itu.

Sakura lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke yang berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Sial, aku kelepasan," Ujarnya.

 **-o0o-**

Sepasang keluarga Haruno ini mengadakan makan malam bersama kolega ayah Sakura yang merupakan seorang komodor udara yang bekerja di Angkatan Udara Jepang. Ayah Sakura sendiri adalah Letnan Kolonel –perwira menengah- yang saat ini bekerja di Angkatan darat Jepang. Ayah Sakura –Haruno Kizashi- serta koleganya –Akasuna Aoyama- adalah teman di semasa pelatihan mereka untuk menjadi salah satu tenaga keamanan negara Jepang. Walau mereka berbeda divisi, namun sampai saat ini mereka masih menjalin komunikasi yang baik. Ditambah lagi istri dari masing-masing kedua sahabat ini adalah sesama dokter kandungan di Konoha Hospital. Maka dari itu, kedua belah pihak ini sepakat mengadakan makan malam selain untuk bernostalgia tentang masa lalu, juga untuk membahas suatu kesepakatan.

"Jadi, dimana anak gadismu yang cantik itu Kizashi?" Tanya Aoyama setelah mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makanan pembuka.

"Wah sayang sekali, tadi tetanggaku menitipkan anaknya di rumah kami. Jadi Saku- _chan_ tidak bisa ikut makan malam kali ini," Ujarnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak masalah Haruno- _san._ Dengan hadirnya kalian memenuhi undangan makan malam dari kami saja, kami sudah sangat menghargainya. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengadakan makan malam lagi agar bisa bertemu dengan putri kalian," istri dari Aoyama Akasuna –Akasuna Ayumi- pun memahami kendala yang dihadapi keluarga Haruno.

Mebuki tertawa kecil dan mata _emerald-_ nya beralih pada sosok lelaki tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Aoyama. Hanya saja ia mewarisi warna mata dari ibunya.

"Jadi, ini yang bernama Sasori- _kun?_ Ya ampun, kau tampan sekali nak. Aku jadi ingin memiliki anak laki-laki sepertimu," Mebuki tersenyum melihat anak laki-laki tampan dengan setelan kemeja berwarna merah lengkap dengan jas berwarna hitam yang rapi.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasori itu tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan, " _Ha 'i_ salam kenal bibi. Saya Akasuna Sasori," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hahaha... Sasori, kau jangan seformal itu. Santai saja. Kami berdua sudah lama bersahabat dengan orang tuamu," ujar Kizashi sembari menerima _sake_ baru yang diberikan oleh Aoyama.

" _Souka?_ Jadi paman dan papa adalah sahabat sejak masa pelatihan menjadi tentara? Saya ikut senang bertemu dengan paman," Sasori menatap manik _emerald_ milik Kizashi.

"Kau masih saja formal seperti itu. Mengingatkanku saat pertama berkenalan dengan Aoyama _ne?_ Kau dan Sasori sangat persis saat masih muda dulu," Kizashi tertawa.

Aoyama pun yang mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya juga ikut tertawa, "Hahaha... dasar kau! Tentu saja kami mirip, Sasori- _kun_ adalah putraku. Kau sendiri? Kuharap putrimu tidak menuruni sifat jelek seperti dirimu," Ujar Aoyama.

"Sifat jelek huh? Kau kira siapa dulu yang pernah menjemur celana dalam di jemuran dekat kamar kolonel? Kau benar-benar gila."

"Hahahaha... kau masih ingat itu Kizashi."

Kedua orang tua yang sudah menginjak usia hampir mencapai 40 itu masih saja sibuk membahas kenakalan mereka semasa pelatihan dulu. Sedangkan para istri hanya ikut terawa dan menyimak penggalan-penggalan kisah masa lalu saat suami mereka masing-masing bertemu dan bersahabat hingga sekarang.

"Baiklah, Kizashi dan Mebuki- _san_ langsung saja keinti pertemuan kita malam ini. Jadi, kami bermaksud mengundang kalian karena ingin menawarkan sebuah ikatan yang bisa memperkuat silahturahmi kita," kali ini Aoyama tampak serius dalam menjelaskan maksud mereka dalam mengundang keluarga Haruno.

"Apa itu Akasuna- _san?_ "kali ini Mebuki yang berbicara.

"Sebenarnya malam ini aku bermaksud untuk mempertemukan anak kita dalam makan malam seperti ini. Tapi karena Sakura- _chan_ tidak bisa hadir jadi tak masalah. Begini..." Aoyama tampak memikirkan kata-kata sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dulu aku dan Kizashi berencana akan menjodohkan anak kami masing-masing jika seandainya mereka berlawanan jenis. Jika aku memiliki seorang putra atau seorang putri, maka aku akan menjodohkannya dengan putri atau putra dari Kizashi. Janji ini kami sebutkan sebelum aku pindah tugas ke Suna dan menikah dengan Ayumi- _chan._ Maka dari itu, maksud dari kami untuk mengundang kalian adalah ingin memperkuat lagi silahturahmi kita dengan mengikat putra dan putri kita pada suatu ikatan yang cukup kuat. Sekaligus untuk menepati janji itu. Bagaimana? Kizashi dan Haruno- _san?_ " jelas kepala keluarga Akasuna itu.

Kizashi tampak tersenyum. Ia melirik istrinya Haruno Mebuki sebelum menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya kami juga memiliki rencana seperti itu Aoyama. Aku juga masih ingat dengan janji kita. Tapi aku juga tak ingin menekan putri kesayanganku. Jadi, lebih baik kita menunggu keputusannya terlebih dahulu," jelas Kizashi.

"Kami sendiri juga sudah menanyakannya pada Sasori- _kun._ Dan Sasori- _kun_ juga meminta waktu. Jadi, agar keputusan ini jangan terlalu memberatkan atau membebankan anak-anak kita, bagaimana jika kita kenalkan dulu mereka satu sama lainnya dan biarkan mereka sendiri yang menentukannya," saran Ayumi.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Ayumi- _chan._ Jika kita yang menentukannya, aku takut anak-anak kita akan merasa terbebani. Jadi, kita biarkan saja Sasori- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_ saling mengenal satu sama lainnya terlebih dahulu. Sampai mereka berdua bisa memutuskan langkah mana yang lebih baik untuk diambil," ujar Mebuki.

Kedua kepala keluarga itu tampak setuju dengan pendapat istri mereka. Kemudian, Aoyama sendiri menatap putra sulungnya itu, "Bagaimana Sasori? Apakah kau setuju dengan pendapat kami semua? Jika merasa keberatan kau boleh mengatakannya," ucap papanya.

Sasori menggeleng, "Tidak papa. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan mencoba menjalaninya dulu dengan Sakura- _chan._ Baru setelah itu kami akan memutuskannya," jelasnya dengan nada tenang.

Kizashi menatap kesungguhan dan keseriusan dari putra pertama sahabatnya ini. Melihat sosok Sasori, memang benar-benar seperti melihat sosok Aoyama di masa muda dulu. Benar-benar anak yang cerdas dan didik dengan sopan santun yang tinggi.

"Baiklah, jadi semuanya akan kita serahkan pada anak kita masing-masing. Semoga keputusan mereka bisa menjalin erat hubungan kita. Baiklah, karena hidangan utama sudah datang, mari kita makan malam," ucapan Aoyama pun menutup diskusi tentang perjodohan dua keluarga ini dengan jamuan berupa makanan-makanan lezat yang telah mereka sediakan. Baik keluarga Akasuna dan Haruno kedua-duanya pun menikmati hidangan itu dengan hikmat dan penuh ketentraman.

 **-000-**

Hari ini Sakura berangkat sekolah diantar oleh Ibiki karena ayahnya berangkat ke Amegakure dua hari yang lalu untuk mengawasi keamanan disana. Ia turun dari mobil mewah keluarga Haruno itu dan berpamitan pada pelayan pribadi keluarga mereka.

"Ibiki _jii-san_ , terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Nanti sore tidak usah jemput ya. Saku ada kegiatan ekskul sampe jam 5," ucap Sakura.

Pelayan pribadi keluarga Haruno itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, " _Ha 'i,_ nona muda. Jika terjadi apa-apa silahkan hubungi saya."

"Aa... baiklah aku masuk dulu."

.

.

.

Siang hari seperti biasanya, Sakura akan maenikmati bekalnya di atas atap bersama Sasuke. Namun, karena sahabat kecilnya itu sekarang ada di Paris untuk mengikuti wisuda kakaknya –Uchiha Itachi- mau tak mau membuat Sakura harus menikmati bekalnya sendiri.

"Sepi juga ya jika tidak ada Sasuke- _kun,_ " gumamnya.

Sakura membuka kotak bekalnya yang berwarna merah dan dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah muda lembut. Aroma nasi kepal, tempura, _sashimi,_ dan beberapa potong sayur segar yang dijadikan sop membuat perut Sakura yang keroncongan berbunyi. Gadis itu baru saja akan memakan bekal buatan ibunya itu jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang masuk ke atas atap seraya menutup pintunya dan menenteng sebuah kain berwarna merah terang.

Deg!

Sakura terkejut mendapati sepasang mata berwarna _hazel_ yang juga ikut terkejut saat dua bola berbeda warna itu saling bertemu.

"Ah!" Sakura menjatuhkan bekalnya sendiri tanpa sengaja. Membuat makanan lezat yang belum ia nikmati itu jatuh ke atas lantai dan menjadi kotor.

Ia berjongkok untuk memunguti nasi serta lauk pauk yang sudah bercampur dengan debu dan kotoran yang menempel di lantai. Namun sebuah tangan kekar mencegahnya dan membantunya mengambil kotak bekal Sakura beserta sumpitnya.

"Jangan! Lebih baik jangan diambil lagi. Makananmu sudah terkontaminasi dengan debu dan kotoran lainnya," ia memberikan kotak bekal Sakura yang sudah kosong dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang terjatuh itu dengan alat kebersihan yang ada disana.

Sakura sendiri hanya duduk terdiam di kursi panjang yang terletak disana seraya menatap punggung kokoh milik pemuda yang membuatnya terkejut dan berdebar disaat yang bersamaan. Pemuda itu membersihkan tangannya dengan cairan antiseptik dan ikut membaginya dengan Sakura.

"Hm... ini, bersihkan tanganmu, pasti tanganmu ikut terkena debu dan kotoran," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang lembut.

Sakura sendiri seperti terhipnotis dengan ucapan pemuda itu menerima botol cairan antiseptik itu dengan baik dan membersihkan tangannya. Ia melirik pemuda yang mengambil posisi di sampingnya itu dan memalingkan wajahnya saat kedua manik _hazel_ itu menatapnya balik.

"Hm... kenapa? Biarku tebak kau pasti terkejut melihatku berada disini hm?" ujar pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu yang pernah Sakura temui enam bulan yang lalu.

" _A-a-a..._ itu," Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Terlalu lama menatap sepasang _hazel_ yang memikat itu berefek tidak baik untuk jantungnya yang semakin berdebar.

"Hahaha... baiklah," pemuda itu tertawa lepas. Ia menjulurkan kembali tangannya dihadapan Sakura, sama seperti awal mereka berkenalan secara tidak sengaja seperti dulu, "Kenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori, aku pindahan dari Suna. Dan aku berada di kelas VIII-2," ujarnya disertai senyuman yang begitu memikat.

Sakura berusaha menatap mata _hazel_ itu. Ia sedikit heran kenapa pemuda yang pernah ia tabrak enam bulan yang lalu saat gladi resik untuk pembukaan ajang turnamen basket se-Nasional tingkat SMP dulu berada di sekolahnya.

"Ah... iya, a-aku Haruno Sakura," Sakura menjabat tangan hangat itu lagi.

Sama seperti awal perkenalan mereka, Sasori tidak mau melepaskan jabatan mereka. Ia merasakan tekstur halus kulit tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju wajahnya sembari mencium dengan lembut telapak tangan putih itu. Membuat Sakura kembali gugup dan ingin sekali melepaskan jabatan tangan itu.

"Nama yang cantik," gumam Sasori. Namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Sakura.

Ia menatap tepat ke dalam manik _emerald_ itu dan membuat Sakura menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kau belum makan siang 'kan? Pasti karena aku mengagetkanmu tadi sehingga bekal makan siangmu jadi tertumpah. Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf kau boleh mengambil bekal makan siang milikku," ujar Sasori seraya menyodorkan bekal makan siang yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah.

Sakura menatap kotak makan siang milik Sasori yang disodorkannya ke hadapan gadis itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Itu bukan kesalahan Akasuna- _san._ Aku saja yang tidak hati-hati dalam memegangnya" Sakura menolak secara halus.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," ujarnya lembut. Sakura menoleh begitu nama kecilnya disebut oleh pemuda di sampingnya kini. Apalagi ia menambahkan suffiks – _chan_ di belakangnya. Sedikit aneh memang, apalagi mengingat mereka baru saja berkenalan. Sasuke saja yang mengenal Sakura lebih dahulu, belum bisa menambahkan suffiks itu di belakang nama sahabatnya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura ingat, enam bulan yang lalu peristiwa ini pernah terjadi. Dan saat itu Sasori berkata jika mereka bertemu lagi, ia akan meminta nomor ponsel Sakura.

" _A-ano..._ itu... se-sebenarnya...a-aku-"

"Hm... kau mengizinkanku untuk memanggilmu begitu enam bulan yang lalu. Kau mengingatnya 'kan?" potong Sasori.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena pemuda ini memotong pembicaraannya.

"Uh... baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura. Tapi jangan tambahkan suffiks – _chan_ dibelakangnya. Yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya orang tuaku," ujar Sakura.

"Oke, Sakura- _chan,_ " Sasori tersenyum manis. Membuat Sakura mengalihkan matanya dan menahan perasaan aneh saat bersama pemuda ini.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita menghabiska bento ini bersama? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku. Kau laparkan?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kryukkkk~

Sasori tertawa, gadis itu membuang mukanya yang memerah dan mengabaikan suara tawa Sasori yang membahana.

"Sudahlah, jangan gengsi seperti itu. Masakan ibuku enak kok. Kau boleh mencicipinya," Sasori membuka kotak bentonya yang ternyata ada dua tingkat. Di bagian bawah berisi nasi yang masih hangat dan di bagian atasnya terdapat tempura, telur gulung, dan sop. Menu yang hampir sama dengan bekal Sakura tadi.

Sasori membagi nasi beserta lauk pauknya menjadi 2 bagian yang sama rata dan memberikan salah satunya pada Sakura.

"Ayo terimalah. Ini tidak beracun kok. Jika kau mati, aku pasti masuk penjara," ujar Sasori dengan nada jahil disana.

Sakura menatap kotak bento yang disodorkan dihadapannya. Walau bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya lapar dan bekal makanan yang lezat dihadapannya terlalu sayang jika ditolak. Sasori meletakkannya dipangkuan Sakura dan mulai membuka sumpitnya.

" _Itadakimasu,"_ ujarnya setelah berdo'a terlebih dahulu.

Melihat wajah ceria pemuda di sampingnya itu, Sakura menjadi tersenyum dan ikut memakan bento yang diberikan oleh Sasori.

" _Itadakimasu,_ " ucapnya.

 **-000-**

Sore harinya seperti biasa Sakura akan berlatih dengan klub _cheers-_ nya. Karena ia sudah masuk tahun kedua di sekolah ini, Sakura sudah menduduki posisi sebagai kapten untuk menggantikan Sara yang sudah pensiun karena akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Sakura melatih junior-juniornya untuk melakukan gerakan yang benar dan memperbaiki formasi-formasi yang masih belum sempurna. Di satu sisi, tempat mereka latihan sekarang juga dipakai oleh tim basket untuk latihan rutin setiap minggunya. Sasori yang bergabung dengan tim basket KJHS menatap sosok gadis merah muda bertubuh mungil yang kini melakukan atraksi sebagai _flyer_ yang akan melompat dari piramida manusia. Ia melakukan pendaratan yang sempurna dan diberi tepuk tangan dari para juniornya.

"Baiklah, seperti itu contohnya dalam melakukan pendaratan yang benar. Latihan hari ini sampai disini dulu ya. Hari sudah sore. Sampai jumpa semuanya selamat sore," ucap gadis itu untuk menutup sesi latihan mereka kali ini.

"Selamat sore, Sakura- _senpai_ ," ucap mereka serempak.

Sakura membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu di toilet wanita sebelum mengganti kaosnya dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan tadi pagi. Hari sudah mununjukkan pukul 6 sore. Latihan kali ini memakan waktu lebih banyak karena ia harus membenarkan posisi-posisi dan gerakan yang salah dari juniornya. Beberapa anak basket pun sudah mulai pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Ia keluar dari toilet perempuan dan terkejut begitu mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri di depan toilet sembari memunggunginya.

"Sa-Sasori?" Ujarnya.

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sakura. Peluh menetesi rambut merahnya yang terlihat berantakan. Memberikan efek tersendiri menurut Sakura. Sasori menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin rasa lemon ke arah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Ambillah, kau pasti haus," ujarnya.

Sakura mengambil minuman kaleng itu dan menegak isinya. Ia berjalan dalam diam bersama pemuda di sebelahnya ini dan membuang kaleng minuman itu begitu isinya habis.

" _Arigatou._ Ah... aku harus pulang _ne._ Sasori- _kun_ pulang ke arah mana?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasori menatap Sakura cukup intens. Sakura menundukkan pandangannya dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Hm… hari sudah menjelang malam. Tidak mungkin jika kau pulang menggunakan bus. Itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Ah… aku pulang dengan kereta api. Sasori- _kun_ duluan saja," Sakura tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Biar kuantar," Sasori berjalan ke arah parkiran tempat ia memarkirkan sepedanya. Sakura menatap punggung tegap itu dan hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

Dihadapannya Sasori sudah mengendarai sepedanya dan menatap netra bening milik gadis itu.

"Sasori- _kun._ "

"Naiklah!" perintahnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak dan naik ke atas boncengan sepeda itu. Tangannya memeluk tubuh tegap Sasori seraya menjaga agar debaran jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh pemuda di hadapannya kini. Sasori mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

-o0o-

Beberapa waktu setelah itu baik Sakura maupun Sasori semakin bertambah dekat. Ia mulai merasa jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat ini. Apalagi ia dan Sasuke sudah jarang pulang bersama. Sasuke sibuk dengan ekskul basketnya dan kegiatan OSIS-nya yang menjadi-jadi. Sehingga membuat Sakura merasa terabaikan dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasori. Dua bulan setelah perkenalan mereka, ibu Sakura –Haruno Mebuki- barulah memberitahukan rencana keluarga mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Saku- _chan,_ sini sayang," Mebuki mengajak putri tunggalnya itu untuk duduk sejenak setelah Sasori pulang karena mengantarkan anak gadisnya ini.

" _Ha 'i,_ ada apa ibu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ibu tahu, Sakura- _chan_ dan nak Sasori- _kun_ itu dekat," ujar ibunya untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ibu hanya bertanya, Saku- _chan_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ itu hanya sebatas teman atau kalian sudah pacaran?"

Pertanyaan Mebuki sedikit banyak membuat Sakura kembali berfikir dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Sahabatnya itu, setelah pulang dari Paris ia menjadi lebih dingin dengan Sakura. Jangankan untuk pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Mengajak gadis itu untuk makan bersama saat makan siang saja tidak. Sasuke lebih sibuk bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya daripada mengacuhkannya sebagai sahabat kecil. Maka dari itu, belakangan ini Sakura malah lebih dekat dengan Sasori.

Kedua orang tua Sakura pun sudah kenal dengan anak dari sahabat Kizashi itu. Dan tidak jarang mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama. Hanya saja, Sakura belum diberitahu perihal pertunangan mereka.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Ibu. Sasuke- _kun_ belakangan ini terlihat seperti menghindariku. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Mebuki tersenyum menanggapi kebingungan dari gadis kecilnya yang mulai memasuki fase remaja ini. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Kau tahu sayang? Sebenarnya dua laki-laki yang sedang dekat denganmu ini ingin mengikat Saku- _chan_ ke dalam ikatan yang lebih serius," ucapan Mebuki membuat dahi Sakura mengernyit tanda ia tidak mengerti. Mebuki mengusap kembali kepala merah muda anaknya dan menatap Sakura dengan intens, "Dua-duanya, baik dari keluarga Sasuke dan keluarga Sasori sudah meminta kepada kami untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak-anak mereka. Tapi, sekarang tinggal keputusan Sakura- _chan_ saja. Sakura- _chan_ ingin memilih Sasuke- _kun_ atau Sasori- _kun._ Itu terserah padamu sayang."

Seperti ruangan kosong tanpa udara, begitu pula dengan fikiran Sakura saat ini. Fikirannya hilang entah kemana begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Mebuki. Di tengah situasi seperti ini, ibunya malah menawarkan pilihan yang semakin menyulitkannya. Antara menerima perjodohannya dengan Sasori atau dengan Sasuke? Jika saja sahabat kecilnya itu tidak berubah, Sakura pasti tanpa ragu akan memilihnya. Namun, melihat frekuensi kedekatan mereka dua bulan terakhir ini Sakura bisa saja memilih Sasori.

Ia yakin, perasaannya terhadap pemuda _raven_ itu belum berubah sepenuhnya. Namun, apakah ia bisa mengelak bahwa sebelum tidur ia pasti akan menantikan telepon dari Sasori dan berbicara dengan pemuda itu sampai ia terlelap. Apakah mungkin, dengan dijauhkannya hubungan mereka menjadi suatu tanda bahwa Sasuke tetap hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih sedikit pun?

Mebuki mengusap lengan Sakura. Gadis kecilnya itu harus memilih siapa pendampingnya di usia semuda ini. Pasti akan menjadi sulit untuk ke depannya jika sampai ia salah memilih. Mebuki mengecup kening Sakura dan menatap manik _emerald_ yang serupa dengannya.

"Dan Saku- _chan_ harus tahu, pertunangan ini akan dilakukan saat kelulusan SMP nanti. Jadi, ibu harap Saku- _chan_ tidak memilih yang salah. Ketahuilah, hanya Sasuke- _kun_ yang tidak mengetahui perihal perjodohannya denganmu. Ini karena, Ibu Sasuke- _kun_ yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya. Jadi, Saku- _chan_ jangan memberitahunya ya."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Sasori- _kun_ sudah tahu?"

"Ya. Dan dia juga bilang pada kami bahwa keputusannya tergantung Sakura- _chan._ "

Sakura hanya diam mencerna perkataan ibunya. Lalu, setelah ini siapa yang akan dia pilih?

-o0o-

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura. Ia mulai berhenti mengacuhkan sahabat kecilnya itu dan kembali seperti biasa layaknya dua bulan yang lalu sebelum mereka berdua saling menjauh.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau bermain monopoli. Kau curang!" ujar gadis itu menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk mengajaknya bermain monopoli seperti biasa.

"Kau takut hn? Bagaimana jika permainannya kita berbuat berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah… jika tidak bisa membayar denda sewa, maka yang pemilik sewa berhak menentukan hukuman untuk yang tidak bisa membayar. Bagaimana?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak. Jika nanti Sasuke berhenti di salah satu asset berharga miliknya dan ia tidak bisa membayar. Maka Sakura bisa menghukumnya sesuka hatinya. Ia ingin sekali melihat Sasuke didandani seperti perempuan. Pasti akan terlihat seperti Mikoto- _baasan_. Mengingat wajah Sasuke dan ibunya sangat mirip. Sakura terkikik geli membayangkannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyusun peralatan permainan itu di atas karpet bulu kamarnya dan menangguk.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Jika tidak bisa bayar sewa maka yang kalah akan dihukum," ujarnya seraya membantu Sasuke dalam menyusun permainan itu.

"Hn. _Deal!_ " tanpa tahu jika Sasuke menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

Di tengah permainan kini giliran Sakura yang mengguncang dadu. Ia sangat berharap mendapatkan angka 6 agar terbebas dari aset milik Sasuke yang berjejer seperti barisan para mantan di komplek D. Uang di tangannya bahkan tidak sampai 10.000 dollar. Ia juga tidak rela jika harus dihukum oleh sahabat liciknya tersebut. Begitu ia melemparkan dadu di tangannya.

Sret!

Dua buah benda kecil berukuran kubus itu keluar dari tangan mungil Sakura. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai sementara Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Hn? Kanada ya? Baiklah…. 15.000 dollar," ucap Sasuke seraya membaca harga sewa yang harus Sakura bayar karena menginjak kepemilikannya.

"Kyaaa... mahal sekali Sasuke-kun! Uangku baru saja habis membeli salah satu rumah di kompleks C. Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayarnya," ujar Sakura seraya memperlihatkan uang yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Hn. Bayar! Kalau tidak berikan asetmu sebagai jaminan."

"Aku tidak mau~" Tolak Sakura

Walau aset yang dimiliki Sakura tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan milik Sasuke yang hampir menguasai seluruh bangunan dan tanah di permainan ini, tetap saja Sakura _keukeuh_ mempertahankan miliknya. Ia tidak akan memberikan sepeser pun pada Sasuke. Sasuke memamerkan seringaian andalannya. Ia menatap manik hijau Sakura dan berbisik di telinga mungil gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu hukuman saja hn? Kau mau kuhukum?" tawar Sasuke.

Seperti kesepakatan mereka diawal. Jika tidak bisa membayar uang sewa maka yang kalah harus diberi hukuman. Sakura lebih memilih dihukum daripada harus merelakan asetnya jatuh ke tangan rentenir seperti Sasuke. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hukumannya adalah..." ia memberi jeda saat membisikkannya di telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu merasa was-was sekaligus penasaran dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu, "Hukumannya adalah cium aku tepat dibibir!"

Deg!

Hukuman yang Sasuke berikan membuat dada Sakura berdebar dengan cepat. Ia tidak pernah berfikir jika sahabatnya akan meminta hukuman seperti itu. Sakura menatap iris gelap Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan manik _emerald_ -nya sekarang. Walau sudah sekian lama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat, entah mengapa perasaan lebih timbul saat mereka sama-sama menginjak usia 12 tahun di sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura lebih memandang Sasuke sebagai lawan jenis ketimbang sebagai sahabat kecilnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih dari 12 jam dalam seharinya membuat perasaan itu tumbuh dan kian tumbuh menjadi semakin besar. Apalagi hanya dengannyalah Sasuke mengungkapkan semua permasalahannya pada Sakura. Entah itu tentang masalah pelajaran di sekolah, pelajaran di tempat ia kursus, permasalahan di keluarganya, sampai urusannya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Semua pasti akan diceritakannya hanya pada Sakura seorang. Maka dari itu, sebagai gadis yang memiliki hormon pertumbuhan yang sedang meningkat dengan pesatnya, Sakura sempat berfikir hanya ialah sosok yang spesial bagi Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu, Sasuke sudah memiringkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringannya di bibir Sakura. Mengulumnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menjauhkan wajah mereka dan mengusap permukaan bibir lembut rasa ceri itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan membuat perut Sakura terasa seperti digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu saat itu.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucap Sakura seraya melirik Sasuke yang membuang wajahnya.

 **-o0o-**

Keesokan harinya sikap Sasuke kembali berubah. Setelah insiden perebutan ciuman pertama itu, baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura saling menjauh satu sama lainnya. Kondisi mereka kembali lagi seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Membuat Sakura menjadi uring-uringan untuk menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu. Di satu sisi, Sasori semakin mendekatinya saja. Seperti malam ini, Sasori sengaja mampir ke rumahnya untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Namun, karena Sakura kurang enak badan jadi mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sakura seraya bercerita mengenai pengamalan hidup mereka masing-masing di kamar bernuansa _pinky_ tersebut.

"Hm… jadi, aku pindah sekolah ke sini karena Papa dipindahkan untuk bertugas di komando Angkatan Udara Konoha. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan? Aku tidak bisa berpisah dari Mama. Maka dari itu kami berdua juga ikut pindah bersama Papa ke sini. Dan sekaligus aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah kejadian enam bulan itu Saku- _chan,_ " ucap Sasori.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak gagah dengan kaos hitam dan kemeja abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Ia mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura karena posisi mereka saat ini adalah dengan Sasori yang duduk di karpet berbulu yang menghadap ke balkon dan menopang tubuh Sakura dari belakang agar gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Ia mencium kepala Sakura yang ditumbuhi helaian merah muda itu dan menopang dagunya di pundak mungil Sakura.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa sakit hm?" Sasori berbisik di telinganya.

"Ah… Sasori- _kun~_ " ujarnya manja. Ia menatap mata _hazel_ yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat itu dan merasakan kecupan yang diberikan oleh Akasuna Sasori di dahinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh tuan putri," ledeknya.

Sakura terkekeh dan kembali menyamankan posisi mereka.

" _Ne,_ Sasori- _kun,_ " panggil Sakura. Sasori menyelipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher gadis musim semi itu. "Jika seandainya aku memilih Sasuke- _kun,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasori tahu arah maksud dari pembicaraan gadis ini. Ia sudah tahu dari Kizashi dan Mebuki bahwa 2 minggu setelah keluarganya mengajukan perjodohan, keluarga Uchiha juga mengajukan perjodohan atas nama Mikoto dan Mebuki agar kedua anak mereka dipersatukan. Namun, semuanya kembali pada Sakura. Tergantung kepada siapa gadis ini akan memilih. Baik pihak keluarga Uchiha ataupun Akasuna telah sepakat untuk menerima resiko masing-masing.

Sulung Akasuna itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura yang terasa menghangat karena ia sedang demam. Menatap sepasang netra hijau apel itu dan menempelkan bibir lembutnya ke bibir _peach_ yang agak pucat itu dan menautkannya ke dalam ciuman yang cukup memabukkan.

Cup!

Sasori mencium Sakura begitu lembut dan sarat akan rasa kasih sayang yang begitu dalam. Ia ingin agar gadis di pelukannya ini sadar bahwa ia serius dalam menjalani perjodohan ini. Begitu ciuman memabukkan itu terlepas setelah 2 menit, baik keduanya saling membuang wajah mereka yang sama-sama merona hebat. Sasori berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Jika saja ia tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya ia bisa saja lepas kendali atas aroma tubuh Sakura yang begitu memabukkan. Ia tidak ingin bertindak yang bisa membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

Sasori menarik dagu mungil Sakura secara lembut agar menatap kedua matanya. Bisa dilihatnya wajah gadis itu memerah dan Sakura menolak untuk menatap matanya secara langsung.

" _Gomen ne,_ Sakura- _chan._ Aku melakukan itu hanya supaya kau tahu. Perasaanku ini bukan dilandasi oleh perjodohan kita. Tapi aku memang jatuh cinta jauh sebelum rencana ini ada. Aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat kau menabrakku secara tidak sengaja dan kita berkenalan. Maka dari itu, aku mohon. Pertimbangkan sekali lagi _._ Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Saku- _chan,"_ ucapnya dengan nada yakin tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Sakura menatap sepasang mata _hazel_ yang terlihat begitu yakin tanpa keraguan. Menatapnya penuh damba dan sarat akan kasih sayang yang hanya ditujukan Sasori untuknya. Entah kenapa, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat menatap kedua pasang mata itu. Menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh dan berbeda saat ia bersama Sasuke. Jika dihadapannya sudah ada yang memberikan janji dan kesungguhan maka apalagi yang membuat Sakura bisa menolaknya?

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Sasori, membuat pemuda _hazel_ itu cukup terkejut. Kedua _emerald_ itu menatapnya dengan intens dan sayu. Membuat hormonnya sebagai laki-laki menjadi tersulut. Apalagi Sakura mendekatkan wajah mereka dan kembali menempelkan dua bagian yang tidak bertulang untuk saling menyentuh dan meraih semua bagian secara rakus.

"Ahn~ Sasori- _kun…_ a-aku… aku memilihmu," bisik Sakura dan dibalas dengan panggutan yang lebih dalam oleh pemuda itu.

-o0o-

Ibu Sasori menyematkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian _ruby_ asli yang menjadi simbol untuk mengikat mereka di jari mungil milik Sakura. Baik pihak keluarga Haruno ataupun Akasuna tersenyum melihat kedua generasi penerus mereka akan bersama untuk ke depannya. Kini giliran Mebuki yang akan menyematkan cincin yang serupa di jari manis Sasori. Ibu dari gadis yang dicintainya itu tersenyum senang dan menyematkannya di jari Sasori yang berukuran cukup besar. Setelah itu Mebuki mengecup kepala Sasori dan membuat wajah pemuda Akasuna itu memerah.

"Kau akan menjadi menantuku Sasori- _kun._ Mulai sekarang panggil aku Ibu ya? Sama seperti Saku- _chan_ memanggilku," ucap Mebuki.

Baik Kizashi, Aoyama, Ayumi bahkan Sakura sendiri tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Mebuki. Sasori hanya mengangguk patuh dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Baiklah, karena acara pertunangan ini sudah selesai kuharap dengan begitu jalinan silahturahmi kita sebagai keluarga akan tetap terjaga. Nah Sasori- _kun,_ kau harus menjaga Sakura lebih protektif sekarang. Jangan sampai ada yang melukainya. Tapi, Papa harap kalian jangan memberitahukan dulu mengenai hubungan kalian kepada siapa pun. Baik itu sahabat atau teman. Cukup pihak keluarga saja yang tahu. Dan papa ingin hubungan kalian bisa bertahan sampai lulus SMA nanti. Karena sebelum kalian kuliah, kalian akan diikat lagi dengan hubungan yang lebih serius," jelas Aoyama.

"Aku senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa berbesanan hm? Aoyama? Aku jadi tidak sabar menggendong cucu~" Ucap Kizashi. Perkataan Haruno senior ini secara tak langsung membuat wajah putrinya memerah. Sakura dan Sasori saling membuang wajah mereka masing-masing dan tidak mengacuhkan perkataan ayah Sakura tersebut.

" _Anata!_ Kau ini bicara apa? Mereka masih kecil untuk mendengarkan keinginanmu itu," Mebuki menjewer telinga suaminya.

Mereka semua tertawa lepas tanpa tahu bahwa Sakura meremas ujung gaun yang ia gunakan dengan gelisah.

" _Semoga keputusanku benar."_

 **-TBC-**

 **Njir… flashbacknya 7000-an. :v**

 **Ini udah kurang panjang apalagi coba?**

 **Aku sengaja apdet cepet sebelum kembali ke rutinitas yg melelah dan dengan setumpuk laporan dan praktikum #mak**

 **Yuk… untuk readers silahkan review.**

 **Euh… maaf belum balas review yg kemarin. Soalnya aku bikin ini ngebut. Nanti aku balas di chap depan.**

 **Kalau ada saran, masukan, dan pertanyaan silahkan via PM atau Review.**

 **Wakakakaka…**

 **Regards.**

 **12.10.15 (1:27).**

 **Akasuna Ryu istri Saso :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks for: zehakazama, sitieneng4, Fansmu, Yoriko Yakochidan, Rikudou461, rizaru, Luca Marvell, gamaischans, guest, kazuran, hima-chan, misakiken, dianarndraha.**

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa Sasuke- _kun._ Maafkan aku." Dan berlari meninggalkan sosok sahabat kecilnya yang menatapnya dari kejauhan seraya memicingkan bola matanya.

"Apa yang tidak bisa Sakura? Bukannya kau pernah jatuh ke dalam pesonaku beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

 **My Fiancee**

 **By Ryu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Saso x Saku x Sasu**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, diksi berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt Five:** **Monopoli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berlari cepat dari lapangan basket tempat ia menemani Sasuke berlatih menuju lapangan basket besar yang terletak di dekat asrama kelas XII. Biar saja orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya aneh, bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang merasa iba karena sosok kapten _cheerleaders_ itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh bak dikejar hantu. Sakura menenangkan dirinya sejenak saat melihat siluet pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana basket sedang men- _drible_ bola oranye berukuran besar di lapangan itu. Tak peduli akan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya hingga tubuh mungilnya menubruk tubuh jangkung itu dan mereka terjatuh bersama di atas lantai lapangan basket yang cukup keras.

Bruk!

"Arrghh! _I-itai_!" Sasori merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat terbenturnya kepala merah itu dengan semen yang keras. Ia mengusap kepalanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuh atletisnya.

"Sasori- _kun~_ " gumam seseorang yang menimpanya itu.

Walau rasa sakit masih terasa di bagian kepala, punggung dan pinggulnya namun ia tak mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan menatap lembut pada sosok kekasihnya yang kini mengubur wajah cantiknya di dada bidang itu seolah-olah mencari perlindungan di sana. Tangan kekarnya tergerak untuk membelai rambut halus nan lembut yang menjuntai hingga ke punggung mungil yang terisak pelan itu. Entah apa yang membuat gadis –ehem- mantan gadisnya itu menangis, Sasori hanya menunggu hingga Sakura selesai melampiaskan semuanya.

Tangan mungil itu mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya, bisa ia lihat sepasang mata _emerald_ yang selalu bersinar indah itu kini seolah-olah meredup dan kehilangan cahayanya. Tangan yang berukuran lebih besar itu tergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di wajah cantik dan mulus itu dan menenangkan kekasihnya. Sasori bersumpah, apapun yang membuat gadisnya menangis hingga seperti ini ia akan membuat seseorang itu berlutut meminta maaf di hadapannya sekarang juga. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang. Ia mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda yang ia cintai dan merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang Sasori berikan melalui kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya. Manik hijau apel miliknya menatap ke dalam sepasang _hazel_ yang memikat itu. Bahkan dari tatapan kedua mata itu, Sasori tahu ada yang menyakiti hati tunangannya itu. Tapi semoga ini hanya spekulasinya saja. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis cantik di dekapanya ini.

"Sasori- _kun, Go-gomen ne_. Kepalamu pasti terasa sakit saat membentur lantai tadi. A-aku... aku tidak sengaja," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya seperti menyesal. Ia terlalu bersemangat saat menemukan sosok tunangannya hingga lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket dengan lantai yang cukup keras dan cukup pula untuk memecahkan kepala seseorang. Untung saja kepala merah itu tidak terbentur cukup keras, jika itu terjadi mungkin tunangan gadis merah muda itu akan gegar otak, selanjutnya hilang ingatan, amnesia dan melupakan bahwa Sakura adalah tunangannya. Oke itu terdengar cukup lebay, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Sasori merasakan lembutnya tangan itu menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di pundak mungil itu seraya menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang khas menguar dari tubuh gadisnya. Ia mengecup leher jenjang nan mulus itu dan sedikit menjahili gadis dipelukannya sekarang.

"Ahn~ ge-geli Sasori- _kun!_ " ujar Sakura sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya.

Sasori menyeringai dan mengecup bibir mungil itu. Membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut namun ia membiarkan Sasori memegang kendali atas dirinya. Ia menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh tunangannya itu dan memberikan pijatan di pundak Sasori sekaligus merilekskan tubuh kekasihnya yang menegang. Padahal mereka sudah bersama sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, namun Sasori masih saja canggung untuk menikmati milik gadisnya itu. Beberapa saliva berjatuhan di dagu Sakura akibat pertarungan dua benda yang bertulang itu. Sakura sedikit menjauhkan Sasori sejenak untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajah imut seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun itu. Ia menegakkan tubuh mereka dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan menuntut meminta penjelasan.

"Hm... jadi, apa yang membuatmu lari ketakutan seperti dikejar setan Sakura- _chan?_ " tanya suara bass milik Sasori.

Sakura menepuk bagian belakang roknya yang agak kotor, ia menopang tangannya di pundak Sasori karena tubuhnya belum berada dikeseimbangan seluruhnya. Ia menatap balik sepasang _hazel_ yang agak menuntut itu dan meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Tidak mungkin ia bilang, ia berlari karena seseorang yang –dulu- pernah ia cintai menciumnya tepat dibibir. Bisa-bisa Sasori memutuskan hubungan mereka dan Sakura akan melukai sosok yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sepertinya, kali ini ia harus berbohong, ' _Gomen ne Sasori-kun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu,_ 'ucapnya di dalam hati. Sakura mengusap rahang tegas milik kekasih merahnya itu dan tersenyum kecil,

"Tidak ada. Hanya mencari Sasori- _kun_ saja," ucapnya.

Sedikit rasa curiga sempat terlintas dibenaknya, namun Sasori mengacuhkan itu dan mengusap pelan pipi Sakura yang terasa lembut dan menggandeng kekasihnya itu.

"Hm... ya sudah, ayo ke kamarku Saku- _chan._ Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap."

Dan beranjak dari lapangan itu sambil berjalan menuju asrama kelas XII yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

' _Maafkan aku, Sasori-kun.'_

 **-o0o-**

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu masuk ke dalam kamar asrama khusus pemain basket dari Suna High School. Sebelumnya Sakura pernah masuk kesini saat kekasihnya itu memberikannya hadiah berupa parfum dan sebuah _lingerie_ seksi yang menjadi awal dari malam panjang mereka. Entah mengapa mengingat kejadian itu membuat wajah gadis manis itu menjadi memerah. Sasori yang tak sengaja melihat perubahan ekspresi gadisnya itu hanya tersenyum dan membuka kaosnya dengan santai dihadapan Sakura.

"Kyaa! Apa-.. a-apa yang kau lakukan Sasori- _kun!_ Jangan berbuat mesum dihadapanku!" Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Namun, manik sehijau hutan itu masih dapat mengintip dari sela-sela jari tersebut. Sasori berjalan menghampirinya dan mengusap mahkota merah muda itu dan mengambilnya sejumput untuk dihirupnya. Membuat detak jantung Sakura terasa cepat. Apalagi Sasori menurunkan tangannya dan menatap wajah manis setengah ketakutan itu.

"Apa yang kau tutupi Saku- _chan_? Kau bahkan sudah melihat semua milikku dan merasakannya. Kau melupakannya hm? Kau bahkan memintanya sekali lagi."

 _Blush!_

Perkataan Sasori itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Ia melempar bantal pada pemuda berwajah imut tersebut dan membuat Sasori terkekeh geli hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Da-dasar mesum!" teriak Sakura.

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil itu mengusap bibirnya dan tersenyum manis, "A-aku... sudah menjadi wanita _ne?_ "

-0o0-

Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatap sosok kekasih tampannya yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk menutupi area privasinya. Surai merah yang menggoda itu tampak basah dan titik-titik air berjatuhan dari helaiannya. Apalagi wajah Sasori sedikit memerah karena pemuda tampan itu mandi dengan air hangat. Membuat wajah Sakura menjadi memanas memperhatikan kekasihnya yang luar bisa –ehem- seksi itu. Gadis yang menduduki tempat tidur yang beralaskan _bed cover_ berwarna hijau tua itu menatap tubuh kekar Sasori yang kini terbalut oleh kaos oblong berwarna putih. Sasori melepaskan handuknya dan sontak membuat Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Sasori menyeringai, ternyata ia senang menggoda kekasihnya itu. Seraya memasang celana boxer berwarna biru tua, Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan kini berhadapan dengan tubuh jangkung Sasori yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau mengintipiku berganti pakaian hm? Nona manis?" ia menarik dagu mungil Sakura untuk menatap lebih dekat wajah cantik yang memerah malu itu.

Perlakuan Sasori sesungguhnya membuat gadis itu terkejut. Namun Sakura menyeringai dan mengecup ujung jari Sasori yang bertengger manis di dagunya.

"Tentu saja~ a-aku… ingin melihat Sasori- _kun_ dari sisi yang berbeda. Ahn~" Sakura sedikit mendesah saat kedua tubuh mereka merapat.

Sumpah demi tato di dahi Gaara, ini adalah suara terseksi yang pernah didengar oleh Sasori. Ia menatap ke dalam _emerald_ Sakura yang terlihat sayu. Dan dapat bisikan dari mana, seketika tubuhnya terbakar gairah melihat kondisi tunangannya saat ini. Tolong! Saat ini bahkan belum menyentuh pukul 7 malam, tapi Sasori merasa sangat lapar sekali. Yah… ia lapar bukan karena belum makan malam, hanya saja sesuatu yang tadinya tertidur, kini terbangun karena desahan dari kekasihnya. Sakura memperhatikan sesuatu yang terasa menusuk perutnya. Sesuatu yang mulai menegang dan membuat bibir tipisnya tersenyum. Ternyata, Sasori kecil sudah terbangun hm?

Sasori mulai menggeser tubuh Sakura agar lebih ke tengah ranjang. Kedua mata berlainan warna itu terus saling menatap dan membuat gairah di antara mereka semakin terasa. Celana dalam hijau toska milik Sakura mengintip di balik rok mini yang berjarak 15 cm dari atas lutut itu. Memamerkan kaki jenjang dan paha mulus milik Sakura yang terekspos dengan jelas. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan seksi. Shit! Apakah gadis ini sengaja menggodanya?

Sasori semakin menekan tubuh Sakura hingga kepala merah muda itu menyentuh bantal yang beraromakan citrus. Wangi khas pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sengaja memancingku hm? Nona Akasuna?"

Sasori mencium helaian merah muda yang terasa halus itu. Ia menatap sepasang manik _emerald_ yang mengerling nakal itu. Sakura menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasori dan menatap mata kekasihnya yang setengah menindihinya.

"Menurutmu hm? Pria, tampan~ ahn~" Sakura mendesah saat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan menyelusupkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher nan menggoda itu. Ia menyesapi aroma tubuh Sakura dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Membuat gadisnya itu terbuai akan sentuhan yang diberikan kekasihnya dan tanpa sengaja Sakura menekuk lututnya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat keras dan menegang di balik boxer Sasori.

"Ahn~ Sasori- _kun~_ " Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut karena sentuhan itu. Sasori segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ke-kenapa tidak diteruskan?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos dan membuat Sasori semakin terangsang karenanya.

Kekasih merahnya itu ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur yang penuh godaan itu, namun gerakannya berhenti karena sebuah tangan mungil yang menghentikan pergerakannya. Sasori yang wajahnya memerah dan sedikit meringis karena menahan sesuatu di bawah sana. Gadisnya itu menatapnya polos dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri membuat Sasori ingin memakannya.

"Sasori- _kun_ mau kemana?"

Sasori melepaskan tangan mungil yang menahannya itu, dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan setengah memohon.

"Saku- _chan,_ tolong lepaskan dulu," ujarnya dengan wajah yang setengah tersiksa.

Sakura dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Sasori berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang tidak sampai (?) sembari menunggu kekasihnya itu selesai dari kegiatannya, Sakura hanya duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan itu dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori.

Tok..tok!

"Si-siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin berdiri dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang kemungkinan adalah teman kekasihnya. Namun, ia berfikir bahwa ini adalah kamar khusus laki-laki, jika ia membukakan pintu dan kebetulan yang mengetuk adalah guru, pelatih atau semacamnya bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka tahu ada seorang gadis di asrama laki-laki. Maka dari itu Sakura mendiamkannya saja hingga suara ketukan itu berhenti.

Drt…drt…

Sekarang giliran ponsel kekasihnya yang berbunyi. Sekilas gadis cantik itu melirik ke ponsel Sasori yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ foto dirinya yang sedang menanam bunga lily saat kelas 3 SMP lalu. Ia tersenyum, Sakura melihat nama dari penelpon yang menghubung kekasihnya itu.

 _Gaara is calling_

Ternyata sepupu kekasihnya hm? Sakura ingin mengangkat telepon itu, namun ia juga merasa agak lancing jika melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya. Tunggu… ini Gaara 'kan? Lagi pula sepertinya penting sekali sampai menelpon ke ponselnya mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan sekarang. Sakura mengambil bendal berbentuk persegi itu, jari lentiknya menggeser tanda hijau pada ponsel kekasihnya dan mengangkat telepon itu. Dan suara _baritone_ berat terdengar menyapanya.

" _Halo, Sasori kau dimana? Aku di depan kamarmu tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu,_ " ujar suara di seberang telepon sana.

Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, " _A-ano…_ Ga-gaara- _kun._ Ini Sakura, Sa-sasori - _kun_ sedang di kamar mandi. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar suara cempreng itu.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas di seberang sana, " _Ah… kalian ada dimana? Aku di depan kamar Sasori. Tapi dia tidak membukakanku pintu._ "

"Ah… jadi yang ada di luar Gaara- _kun_? Baiklah… aku bukakan."

Sakura membukakan pintu kamar Sasori, dan terlihatah pemuda tampan yang hampir mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. Bedanya mata Gaara berwarna _jadhe_ dan ia memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Gaara menatap kekasih sepupunya itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hai Saku- _chan_ , mana Sasori?"

"Ah… masuk dulu _ne,_ Gaara- _kun,_ " Sakura mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam kamar asrama itu. Tak lama kemudian Sasori muncul dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lega dan setengah memerah.

"Ah… ada kau," sapanya pada Gaara.

Gaara meneliti perubahan wajah Sasori yang memerah dan penampilan Sakura yang agak berantakan. Sepertinya, mereka habis perang he?

"Kalian habis melakukan apa?" sebuah pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari seorang pemuda tampan seperti Gaara.

Mengerti akan kecerdasan sepupunya itu, Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya gadis itu pasti sudah menunduk malu. Gaara mendudukan dirinya di kursi belajar Sasori dan menatap ke dua pasangan yang wajahnya entah bagaimana terlihat hampir mirip.

"Gaara- _kun_ keadaanmu bagaimana? Kudengar kemarin kau sempat cidera," pertanyaan Sakura menjadi pembuka di antara suasana yang mendadak menjadi hening.

Gaara memperlihatkan kondisi kakinya yang masih diperban. Sasori hanya menatapnya datar dan Sakura cukup terkejut baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pemuda itu mungkin telah lama berdiri di depan kamar Sasori menunggu pintu dibuka. Dan Sakura merasa sangat bersalah akan hal itu. Mata _jadhe_ itu menatap ke sepasang pemilik _hazel_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ah… sebagai kapten Sasori pasti sedang bingung untuk mencari siapa pemain pengganti Gaara dalam melawan Ame besok.

"Tidak usah terlalu difikirkan. Aku tahu, mungkin jika tidak ada aku berada di lapangan kau pasti akan kesusahan dalam menerima umpan. Tapi percayalah, Deidara juga bisa memberikan umpan yang baik untukmu, Saso," ujar pemuda itu untuk menyampaikan maksud ia datang kemari.

Sasori menatap rekan sesame tim basketnya. Ia melirik kaki Gaara yang terkilir saat latihan tadi dan merasakan sentuhan di tangannya. Gadisnya, sedang menyemangatinya.

"Benar Sasori- _kun,_ jangan terlalu difikirkan. Aku percaya tim kalian bisa mengatasi masalah ini dengan baik. Lagi pula Gaara- _kun_ pasti akan cepat sembuh. Ia 'kan Gaara- _kun?_ " Sakura menatap Gaara untuk meminta persetujuan. Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasori sekali lagi.

"Hm… sebenarnya yang aku khawatirkan bukan pertandingan besok. Aku hanya takut cideramu parah dan tidak bisa bermain hingga final nanti. Kau tahu 'kan Rei, aku mengincar kemenangan ini," Sasori menatap lurus ke dalam manik _jadhe_ itu. Ia merasakan lengannya memberat. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori

"Yah… aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu kita sudah berlatih bersama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Kau meragukanku jika aku tidak sembuh heh? Ayolah… kau bahkan pernah cidera lebih parah dariku. Tapi aku tidak pernah meragukanmu sebagai _partner_ di lapangan."

Benar, Sasori bahkan pernah cidera lebih parah dari yang dialami Gaara sekarang dan kondisi itu tidak merubah keadaan mereka di lapangan. Mereka tetaplah digelari 'duo merah' yang mengerikan. Sakura menatap kekasihnya dari bawah. Ia tahu bahwa Sasori sedang di dalam keadaan bimbang sekarang. Namun ia tetap menyemangati kekasihnya itu dan mengecup mesra wajah Sasori di depan Gaara.

"Aku tahu Sasori- _kun_ dan Gaara- _kun_ pasti bisa melewati rintangan ini semua. Aku percaya pada kalian," Sakura tersenyum sangat manis.

Jika saudara dan kekasihnya saja percaya bahwa keadaan akan segera kembali membaik, lalu apa yang membuat Sasori masih meragukan keadaan Gaara? Bahkan _partner_ -nya itu yakin jika kondisinya akan segera kembali.

"Aku janji 3 hari lagi aku akan bergabung bersama kalian di lapangan, wahai saudara!"

Perkataan Gaara itu membuat Sasori menyeringai. Ia dan Gaara saling adu tinju sebagai kebiasaan mereka jika mencetak angka di lapangan. Sakura ikut tersenyum dan menghadiahi kedua pemuda tampan itu sebuah kecupan di pipi mereka. Walau Sasori sedikit cemburu karena Sakura melakukannya dengan Gaara dihadapannya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya bermaksud untuk memberikan semangat.

" _Ganbatte ne_ untuk kalian berdua," Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi di udara. sasori hanya tersenyum kecil dan Gaara? Pemuda itu masih berusaha menormalkan wajahnya yang memerah saat mendapatkan hadiah berupa kecupan dari gadis manis dihadapannya ini.

-o0o-

Setelah makan malam bersama di asrama, Sakura diseret oleh Ino, Tenten, Matsuri dan Shion ke sebuah ruangan besar di asrama khusus kelas XI yang menjadi tempat para siswa melakukan aktivitas bebas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang menonton televisi, bermain kartu remi, bermain uno bahkan ada yang berkumpul mengerubungi satu laptop dan meliha profil-profil dari para pemain basket dari luar sekolah yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival olahraga musim gugur ini. Benar-benar kelakuan cirri khas para remaja.

Di suatu sudut terdapat para lelaki yang berkumpul melingkar seraya memainkan kartu uno. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji dan Lee. Terlihat Naruto yang menggerutu sebal karena ia selalu mendapatkan hukuman berupa satu goresan tepung di wajahnya setiap kali ia kalah dalam bermain. Kiba sudah mendapatkannya satu di dahinya, Lee sudah mendapatkan dua di kedua pipinya, Chouji mendapatkan satu di bagian hidung, Shikamaru di bagian pelipis matanya, Sai di bawah dagu dan hanya Neji serta Sasuke yang belum mendapatkan hukuman. Begitu para gadis yang menyeret Sakura tadi datang, sontak semua perhatian tertuju kepada mereka.

Apalagi dengan munculnya gadis merah muda yang menjadi bahan perbincangan hangat belakangan ini setelah insidennya bersama seorang kapten basket dari SHS. Banyak yang tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah pacar dari kapten basket yang sudah lama menjadi musuh bebuyutan sekolah mereka. Dan malah ada yang berspekulasi bahwa Sakura sengaja melakukan itu agar terjadi keributan di antara kedua sekolah, mengingat si kapten tampan Sasuke Uchiha juga digosipkan dekat dengannya. Namun yang mengetahui kebenarannya hanyalah gadis itu sendiri. Bahkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia menjadi kapten _cheerleaders_ dan Sasori menjadi kapten tim basket mereka sudah terikat oleh hubungan yang kuat sebagai tunangan.

Manik obsidian itu memperhatikan gadis merah muda yang mencuri perhatiannya semenjak mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia menatap sosok Sakura yang kini dikelilingi oleh para sahabatnya dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Memperhatikan Sakura- _chan_ heh? _Teme?_ " Naruto berbisik di telinga sahabat sejak sekolah dasarnya itu. Membuat pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu meliriknya dari ekor mata dan hanya berdecih.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Dasar _tsundere_! Bilang saja kau masih mengharapkan Sakura- _chan._ Padahal sudah jelas ia milik Akasuna Sasori. Musuhmu sejak SMP. Hahahaha," tawa Naruto yang menggelegar cukup membuat sebagian orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Begitu pula gadis _pink_ yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka tadi. Secara tidak sengaja kedua bola mata itu saling bertemu sejenak, dan membuang pandangan mereka masing-masing.

" _Forehead_ kau bahkan tidak menceritakan kepada kami kalau kau dan Akasuna Sasori itu berpacaran. Oh ayolah! Kau menganggap kami ini apa? Bahkan setelah aku putus dari Dei- _kun_ aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Kau jahat sekali!" serbu Ino saat mereka mengintrogasi Sakura mengenai kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

"Yap! Dan kalian bahkan sudah bertunangan. Ya ampun! Pantas saja kau mengenakan kalung yang berbandul cincin berlian dengan batu _ruby_ yang mahal. Kukira itu pemberian dari pacarmu," sambung Tenten.

Shion dan Matsuri hanya diam sembari menyimak percakapan dari sahabat-sahabat mereka. Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya sejenak. Ia tertawa garing dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal.

" _Gomen ne,_ sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia keluargaku dan Sasori- _kun._ Kedua orang tua kami sepakat agar tidak membocorkan rahasia pertunangan kami kepada siapapun. Tapi, karena Sasori- _kun_ sendiri yang membongkarnya jadi apa boleh buat," Sakura tertawa gugup.

"Jadi kalian dijodohkan?" Tanya Shion seraya menghisap sendok es krimnya. Di sebelahnya Matsuri sibuk memainkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Aahahaha… ya begitulah. Tapi aku dan Sasori- _kun_ sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum kami dijodohkan," Sakura tertawa canggung.

"Kyaaaa…. Kisah kalian _so sweet_ sekali. Saling mencintai dan ternyata dijodohkan. Seandainya drama percintaanku seperti itu," Ino memeluk bantal berbentuk wajah doraemon. Tenten menutupi telinganya dari suara berisik Ino dan terus mengintrogasi Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kalian ditunangkan?"

"Sejak aku berusia 14 tahun. Saat itu kami satu sekolahan. Tapi Sasori- _kun_ pindah kembali ke Suna saat kami mau masuk SMA."

"Jadi kalian pernah satu sekolahan _ne_? Wah… bukannya kau, Naruto dan Sasuke berasal dari SMP yang sama? Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" kini kembali Ino yang bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu mencicipi _pudding_ mangga buatan ibu penjaga asrama mereka dan meneguk jus jeruk Matsuri.

"Errr… jadi kau diperebutkan oleh dua pangeran heh?" Shion menatap Sakura.

Gadis manis yang sedang mengunyah _pudding_ di mulutnya itu menatap Shion bingung dengan pipinya yang menggembung berisi _pudding_. Membuat beberapa mata yang menyaksikan kepolosannya terkikik geli karena ekspresi Sakura sangat lucu.

"Maksudmu apa Shion?" Tanya Sakura setelah menelan makanannya.

Shion tersenyum geli dan melemparkan tishu pada Sakura untuk membersihkan bibirnya.

"Ah… bukannya Sasuke menyukaimu? Dan kau tunangan dengan Sasori. Jadi… kau diperebutkan dua pangeran heh?"

 _Blush…_

Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah mendengarkan pertanyaan Shion. Dapat anugerah dari mana hingga sahabat pirangnya ini berani menyimpulkannya begitu. Apa lagi gosip yang beredar tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke diluar sana? Walau benar adanya Sakura pernah menyukai pemuda _raven_ itu sejak awal mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja. Namun Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun mendengarkan gosip bahwa Sasuke menyukainya.

"A-apa? Sasuke- _kun_ menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ayolah _forehead!_ Kau ini bodoh? Tidak peka atau apa sih? Sudah jelas ia menyukaimu. Bahkan dari para gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Mata hitamnya tetap saja mengekorimu. Bahkan seperti sekarang ini," Ino mengerling ke arah Sakura yang saat ini sedang ditatap oleh Uchiha bungsu itu dari jauh.

Sakura menyisipkan anak rambutya ke belakang telinga untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Ia ikut mencuri pandang ke arah sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya dari jauh itu dan kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Dan la-lagi pula, Sasuke- _kun_ itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Mana mungkin ia menaruh hati padaku," elak Sakura.

"Tapi bisa saja sahabat berubah menjadi cinta. Oh… Sakura, kehidupan cintamu rumit sekali~" ujar Ino.

Tenten dan Shion hanya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum canggung dan Matsuri masih fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Matsuri, kau sedang sms-an dengan Gaara ya?" dan pertanyaan Sakura menjadi awal dari olokan mereka mengenai dua pasangan yang baru dekat ini. _Poor you,_ Matsuri.

 **-o0o-**

para gadis ikut bergabung dengan para pemuda yang kini berganti permainan menjadi monopoli. Tapi dikarenakan mereka berjumlah terlalu banyak, maka dari itu permainan ini diadakan berpasangan cewek-cowok sesuai dengan undian mereka yang mendapatkan nomor yang sama.

"Yosh… karena kita terlalu banyak personil, mari kita undi pasangannya melalui undian yang mendapatkan nomor yang sama. Dimulai dari _teme_ ayo silahkan ambil," Naruto menyerahkan kertas undian itu pada Sasuke. Pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu mengambilnya satu dan menyimpannya.

"Jangan dibuka dulu ya. Kita membukanya bersama-sama," Sahut Kiba.

"Silahkan Sakura- _chan._ "

Setelah semua undian dibagikan akhirnya didapatkanlah pasangan seperti Ino dan Sai yang mendapatkan nomor satu, Tenten dan Lee yang mendapat nomor dua, Shion dan Kiba yang mendapat nomor tiga, Naruto dan Chouji yang mendapat nomor lima. Serta Sasuke dan…

"A-aku nomor empat," ujar Sakura seraya membaca tulisan pada kertas undiannya.

 _Sakura yang mendapatkan nomor empat._

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata hitam Sasuke yang terasa seperti _black hole_ menghisapnya ke dalam pusaran yang berujung itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya ikut menonton menyaksikan permainan monopoli yang agak berbeda itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membaca peraturannya," Naruto tampak membacakan peraturan yang telah mereka buat sebelum permainan tadi, "Jadi, setiap pasangan yang menginjak hak milik pasangan lain wajin denda membayar sesuai harga yang tertera atau mendapatkan hukuman sesuai dengan permintaan dari pemilik bangunan atau tanah tersebut. Dan jika pasangan itu melanggar mereka akan didiskualifikasi dan semua hartanya dijual ke bank. Disini Matsuri bertindak menjadi banker. Selanjutnya, jika melewati kartu 'kesempatan' dan 'dana umum' maka kedua pasangan harus melakukan instruksi sesuai dengan tulisan yang tertera disana. Bagaimana? Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk setuju. Putaran pertama dimulai dari Naruto dan Chouji hingga lanjut ke arah kanan. Sampai sejauh permainan, semua berjalan dengan baik. Terkadang pasangan Tenten dan Lee yang mampir ke hak milik Ino dan Sai sehingga mereka merelakan uang sebesar 40.000 dollar untuk membayar denda. Atau Naruto dan Chouji yang terpaksa harus menyanyikan lagu _Iwak peyek_ versi Jepang dan membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan aksi duo pecinta ramen tersebut.

"Ah… giliranku," Sakura baru saja akan mengambil dadu dan pengocoknya saat giliran mereka tiba. Namun sayang sebuah tangan kekar telah menyentuh dadu itu terlebih dahulu hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke menatap dalam ke bola mata _emerald_ itu. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Sasuke yang mengocok dadu mereka.

Angka 7 keluar dari kedua dadu yang menampilkan angka 5 dan 2 itu. Sakura menjalankan pionnya dan berhenti tepat di kartu 'kesempatan'. Ini adalah pasangan pertama yang akan membuka kartu itu. Sakura mengambil kartu berwarna biru itu dan menatap teman-temannya. Entah mengapa atmosfer disana berubah menjadi tegang. Gadis cantik itu membukanya perlahan dan membaca sederet tulisan yang berada di kartu itu.

Deg!

Dengan cepat Sakura menutup kartunya. Berpasang-pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apalagi sosok _raven_ yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura meneguk salivanya susah payah dan keringat dingin keluar dari telapak tangannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat mereka penasaran. Sasuke membuka kartu yang Sakura letakkan di atas lantai tadi dan _onyx_ -nya ikut meneliti kalimat apa yang dibaca _partner-_ nya hingga membuat Sakura menjadi gugup seperti itu.

Dan di kartu itu tertulis…

 _ **Cium partnermu atau keluar dari permainan.**_

Fak!

Kalimat bodoh macam apa yang tertulis di kartu itu. Ini pasti ulah si bodoh Naruto. Pantas saja ia sengaja mengajak para gadis agar ia bisa menjebak teman-temannya dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh di kartu-kartu itu. Mungkin selain ini aka nada 'kejutan-kejutan' kecil lainnya yang sedang disiapkan oleh si kuning bodoh itu.

"Perintahnya apa sih?" Naruto membaca kartu itu secara penasaran. Sontak ia menjerit kencang dan tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Ayo _teme,_ cepat cium Sakura- _chan._ Atau kalian berdua keluar dari permainan dan asset-aset kalian itu dijual kembali pada banker~" Goda Naruto.

Sejauh ini memang pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang memiliki asset terbanyak. Bahkan Negara-negara di kompleks C sudah hampir dibeli semua oleh pasangan ini. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya malu dan Sasuke sendiri masih memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Cepat lakukan Sasuke. Setelah ini permainan akan dilanjutkan!" celetuk Kiba.

"Ayo Sakura~ jangan palingkan wajahmu," goda Ino.

Yang lainnya ikut bersorak sorai. Apalagi Naruto dan menggeser-geserkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke agar sahabat _raven -_ nya itu mepet ke arah Sakura. Sakura sendiri merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak akan menciumnya karena gadis itu sendiri sebenarnya masih menjauhi Sasuke karena kejadian tadi sore. Sasuke menatap gadis merah muda yang menundukkan kepalanya itu. Ia mengangkat wajah Sakura hingga kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan.

Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata hitam yang memikat itu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa mengecup wajah manis gadis di sebelahnya. Membuat Sakura merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya dan sesuatu yang kenyal nan lembut akan mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi sekelebat bayangan menarik Sakura dan menjauhkan gadis itu dari Sasuke. Sakura merasakan aroma tubuh khas seseorang yang biasa ia hirup dan ia sukai. Mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan membuat tubuh Sakura terhuyung karena kurang keseimbangan. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh kekasihnya dan membuat Sakura membuka matanya.

 _Deg!_

Sepasang mata _hazel_ milik kekasihnya. Sakura segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan memeluk Sasori dengan cepat.

"Sasori- _kun~_ "

Menggantungkan tangannya di leher pemuda yang ia cintai itu dan merasakan kecupan di bibirnya yang diberikan oleh Sasori. Pemuda Akasuna itu menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam dan memeluk kekasihnya posesif.

"Hm… aku mohon izin membawa Saku- _chan_ dulu. Kami berdua ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Dan…" ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, "Jangan sembarangan menyentuh _**milikku**_." Ucapnya tajam seraya menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai menggandeng Sakura untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Sial!" gerutu Sasuke.

 **-o0o-**

Sakura membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengukungnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura dan gadis itu berada dikungkungan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan Sasori pada wajahnya dan terkekeh pelan saat kekasihnya itu semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

" _Ne,_ Tadi… kenapa Sasori- _kun_ tidak melanjutkan aktivitas kita yang tadi? Pa-padahal… a-aku menginginkannya," ujar Sakura. Ia meremas mesra helaian merah Sasori yang kini menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Sasori menggeram tertahan dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka untuk merasakan lembutnya milik Sakura yang menekan dadanya.

"Hm… aku hanya tidak ingin kebablasan."

"Maksud Sasori- _kun?_ " Sakura menjauhkan sejenak wajah Sasori dari lehernya yang kini memerah akibat _kissmark_ yang dibuat kekasihnya.

"Ah… aku tahu sekarang periode Sakura- _chan_ memasuki masa subur. Mana mungkin aku tega mengajakmu melakukan 'itu'," Sasori memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kata 'itu'.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pakai kondom saja?" Sakura tersenyum genit. Ternyata gadisnya ini nakal he?

"Aku tidak suka memakai sesuatu yang menghalangi kenikmatanku," Sasori mengecup pipi mulus Sakura.

"Kalau begitu jangan dikeluarkan di dalam," gadis itu menempelkan dadanya dengan sengaja di dada bidang Sasori. Membuat kekasihnya itu menahan hasrat yang kembali ke permukaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya Saku- _chan._ Memasukkan milikku ke dalam rahimmu itu memiliki sensasi tersendiri bagiku," Ia menjilat daun telinga Sakura.

"Kyaaa…. Sasori- _kun_ mesum," Sakura sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

Tanpa sadar kedua pasangan itu tertawa dan menghentikan pembicaraan intim mereka. Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan 10 malam, maka para tamu dilarang berkeliaran di sekitar asrama untuk jam-jam seperti ini. Sasori merapikan rambut merah muda kekasihnya yang sedikit berantakan dan mengecup kepala gadisnya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar. _Jaa ne_ Sakura- _chan._ Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Dan jangan lupa meminum susu sebelum tidur," pesan Sasori.

Sakura mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya dan memeluk tubuh Sasori sekali lagi.

"Hu'um dan Sasori- _kun_ jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Jangan fikirkan tentang masalah tadi ne. Aku percaya tim kalian akan menang besok."

"Doakan saja."

"Yap…"

Sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menepuk kepala gadisnya pelan dan beranjak dari sana. Di tangga menuju lantai dua ia sempat berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke. Dan keduanya saling menatap benci dan menguarkan aura hitam. Sasori sempat menyeringai dan berbisik ke telinga Sasuke.

" _Jangan merebut milikku. Uchiha."_

Dan berlalu dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Setibanya dikoridor menuju kamarnya, Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya. Mulanya gadis itu tersenyum, namun begitu manik hijaunya menatap mata Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan kikuk. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai, " _Dan jangan seenaknya mengambil yang bukan hakmu, Akasuna._ " Bisiknya dan terhembus angin malam.

 **-TBC-**

 **Aku jawab pertanyaan yah:**

 **Q: pairingnya Sasox Saku atau Sasu x Saku?**

A: ah… aku adalah author yg hobi bikin fanfic dengan 3 chara. Jadi jangan Tanya apa pairnya karna semua ada porsi masing-masing. Oke ^^ kalau soal main pair yah… liat ajalah dulu.

 **Q: kapan ada konflik antara Saso dan Saku?**

A: wakakakaka… aku akan munculin konflik, tapi gak janji di chap berapa. Tapi bakal ada kok XD

 **Q: Jika Saso sama Saku, Sasuke sama siapa?**

A: Sama author XD, Hahahaha… liat aja deh.. baca aja dulu. Kalau aku jawab dsini gak seru.

 **Q: sakura masih bingung sama perasaanya?**

A: iya nih… masih galau antara 2 cowo tamvan

 **Author's area:**

 **Hahaha… udah lama gak apdet ya?**

 **Terakhir pas oktober siap UTS. Yah… maklumlah akukan mahasiswa yg ada kesibukan juga di RL. BY THE WAY…. Thanks untuk yg udah review, fave, follow, baca dan lain lain :D aku baca semua review kalian kok. Makasih ya…**

 **Dan aku masih menerima saran atau kritik yg membangun.**

 **Thanks..**

 **Salam**

 **Akasuna Ryu Istri Saso :***

 **(JBI, 30.12.15) (23.16)**


End file.
